Love Bound Blood
by Kira-Lime Orijima
Summary: A vicious serial killer has been tracking down the innocent youth of Ikebukuro causing the city to quake in fear. The security firm of Ikebukuro has left justice in the hands of two men, Delic Heiwajima and Hibiya Orihara. As the two grow closer and form a more intimate bond, will the killer tear the two apart? Rated M for violence and later chapters. AU. Delhibi.
1. Chapter 1

_Lime- Hello! It's me, Lime, with another Delhibi fic! I'm super excited to introduce the Blood Series!_

_Kira- I'm here, too, y'know! I'm the one who actually roleplays Delic in the first place!_

_Delic- Ladies, ladies, please.. Get on with the story~ /waggles eyebrows_

_Hibiya- /smacking Delic upside the head/ Enjoy! :D_

* * *

It was a rainy day in the security firm, snow begging to fall from the sky outside as Delic Heiwajima was looking through some files. He was a detective at the local police agency in Ikebukuro, and a new one at that, but a great one. He had solved nearly all the cases he had been given and was now unable to find a new one. Usually he would be at home, or shopping for groceries, or doing something more entertaining, but instead he was stuck at his desk and forced to finish a written conclusion of a case that he had previously finished. He continued writing the sentence he was working on, tan fingers beginning to curl around the pen in frustration. He bit his lip before throwing down the pen, fingers tugging on his sunny blonde hair in frustration.

"Fuck, this is killing me.." He whined, leaning back in his chair and gazing out the large window. Small little flakes of snow began to float from the sky, speckling the window. Surely it would freeze that night.

Suddenly, there was a beep from the intercom, causing the blonde to snap out of his day-dream like state.

"Mr. Heiwajima? There is someone who would like to speak with you. Do you want me to send him up?"

He sighed, pressing the talk button. "Yes please, send him up.."

In a moment or two, the secretary came up with a male around the same age as himself. He had soft looking hair that was short and as dark as a cup of coffee, the short jet black colored tresses contrasting against his ivory skin. His eyes were a strange yellow color reminiscent to the Great Horned Owl, the irises speckled with small traces of orange. He was dressed for the season, his bare hands nestled in the pockets of his leather jacket that was lined with flannel, dark wash jeans on and his skinny neck nestled in a warm scarf. On his head, there was a newsboy hat. It must have been freezing outside the building, because his clean-cut face was dusted pink.

"This is Hibiya Orihara, Mr. Heiwajima." The secretary said, gesturing towards the raven. "He would like to speak with you about a case that he thinks you would be interested in."

"Excellent! I was just getting bored!" The blonde said grinning. "That will be all, Anri. Thank you."

The secretary scurried out of the room blushing profusely, Delic waiting until she closed the door to talk. "So what's this job?~" He asked, leaning forward to look at him.

"First a few rules.." The raven said, walking over to sit across from him, leaning back in his chair and absent mindedly playing with a silver ring on his finger. "Even if you choose to not accept this case, you cannot say a word of the details I am going to tell you, understood?" He asked, examining the blonde's pink eyes for any negative reaction.

Delic chuckled. "I doubt I will turn away a case, especially at this time of year." He said, leaning forward, grabbing a coffee cup and sipping its contents, wincing a bit at the lack of sugar. "But very well, I agree to your terms."

"And, I want you to refer to me as Hibiya. Not any of this Orihara bullshit. Makes me feel like my father.." He said rather bluntly, resting his chin against his knuckles.

The blonde blinked, trying to process his demand. "Okay.. Then I guess it's only fair that you call me Delic."

His lips curled upwards a bit in a panda-like smile. "Now, with that settled, I heard that you have been pretty successful in your previous cases, am I correct?"

"Yes, only been here two months and best in the business."

"Hm.. Some people in this business take years and years to finally solve a case without becoming chicken shit and turning it off on someone else, especially with a homicide detective. I guess that the two of us are exceptions." He leaned back in his chair. "Only I have been here a bit longer."

"Oh? You're a detective too?"

The raven took out his wallet, flashing his I.D and badge before stuffing it back in his pocket. "I work at the expansion of this firm that's across the street. I'm one of the head detectives with only two cases inconclusive."

"Impressive.." Delic said, leaning forward, obviously interested. "Then why do you need me?"

"This case.. Is one of the more darker cases I've dealt with.. And I need the assistance of someone else. My original partner passed away this winter from a tragic heart attack, and I need someone of equal intelligence to assist me." He leaned down to take a folder out of the bag by his feet, before placing it on the desk and pushing it towards the blonde. "Have a glance.."

He opened the cream-colored folder and looked at all the pictures ans notes. ".. What kind of case am I looking at exactly?" He asked, looking at the pictures of dead girls.

"There is a killer on the run.. You might have heard of it. There are a series of women that have been found missing between the ages of 18-24. Most interestingly, they are so far all members of an elite boarding school on the south side of town."

"Ah.. I recognize the school uniform.. My little cousin goes there.." He tapped absentmindedly a picture of the girl with her eyes gouged out, noting the blue and white uniform. "Have the bodies been found?"

"They were all found around a local bar that has been rather popular over the last few months. It seems as if they suffered excruciating pain and that they were raped brutally." He seemed a bit shaky on the subject , reaching in his back pocket, taking out a pack of cigarettes. "Mind if I smoke?"

The blonde looked up at him, then waved him off, going back to the notes. "Go ahead. I'm a smoker myself, it doesn't bother me.. So do you know at what times the girls were taken?"

"The times were usually between the hours of 9pm and 3am.." He said while he was lighting the cigarette, taking a deep inhale and exhaling, relieving his stress momentarily.

"Strange.. So that rules out staking out the school and looking for suspicious activity.."

I would strongly suggest that we investigate the school. Perhaps there were some teachers that knew the victims personally and could give more insight.." He said.

"Hmm yes.. Perhaps." He said, chewing on his pen. "I guess we could try that.." He mumbled to himself, thinking of the possibilities.

The raven checked his watch, frowning. "I have somewhere to be in a few minutes. Care to discuss this tomorrow?" He asked, taking his cigarette and putting it out into the ashtray that was on the desk before taking out a piece of paper and scribbling something down.

"Of course, I don't think I have any plans." He said, happy to have an excuse to not show up at the office to work on the conclusion again.

"Meet me at my apartment at 3 tomorrow. I'll make us something to eat and we'll talk about the details." He handed it to him, his address written in his sprawling cursive.

"Will do." The blonde said smiling, stuffing the address into his pocket.

"It was nice speaking to you, Delic. I'm sure that this is the beginning of a very strong partnership." He gave a tiny smile before going out the door.

And indeed it would be.

* * *

_Lime- Please review! :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh wow! This story got SO many favorites and followers onlt like an hour after we released it. You people kept spamming my phone with so many notifications! :D Well anyway.. I hope this chapter doesn't mess up its epicness! Well anyway.. BACK TO THE STORY! _

* * *

The blonde yawned, waiting outside the door to designated address on the slip, knocking on the large door. "God, I'm so fucking tired." He mumbled, covering a part of his face with his long winter jacket. The snow had frozen overnight, making the weather cold and uncomfortable, like a scarf of ice wrapped around his uncovered skin. He brought his red hands to his face, blowing hot air into them in hopes of making them somewhat warm.

Hibiya opened the door. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve that draped down to his skinny legs, wearing red shorts. His eyes begged for sleep and his black hair was fluffy and disheveled, making Delic wonder if he had gotten there at the wrong time.

"Hi, come in.." The raven invited him into his apartment that was warm, a delight to the blonde's freezing skin once he stepped inside, draping his jacket over a kitchen chair and apologizing when the snow began to slowly drip onto the wood floor. The apartment was nice, the solid grey walls and the hardwood floors sending a more home-ey feeling. On the walls, there were several pictures of family and friends and a poster of a band that he didn't recognize. Ascending up from the floor was a carpeted staircase that led up to the other section of the apartment. The blonde sat down on a black leather couch, resting his aching muscles and taking in the details of the place. "Nice apartment you have here.." He said, grinning. "Sure beats the piece of shit I live in."

"I'm sure it's not that bad.." He said, smiling and taking out a computer case from under the sofa while brushing some dust off of it.

He smiled. "So, you wanted to discuss details?"

"Yeah, I have my laptop here, let me open up my notes." He took out a white laptop from the bag and opened it, typing the password before going to the desktop, opening a folder titled 'GMC53'.

"I wouldn't suggest that you look at these pictures on a full stomach.." He warned, handing the laptop. Each was a carefully organized description of one of the dead girls, with some of her past life followed by an address and phone number. Most hauntingly, there was a picture of each corpse on each file, all unbelievably gruesome.

"Goddamn." He mumbled, scanning over the notes and pictures. "So far all girls have been found at that bar.." He clicked on one of the murder photos, going through each one. "None of these girls are connected except for attending the school.. This makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense." Hibiya stated. "Either the killer would have to hold some sort of grudge against the girls, or maybe he was a rapist who lured girls to the bar."

"But none of the girls are connected. Why take girls at random?"

"That's true.. But you never know. We'll have to go to the school and interview the teachers who seemed to be more attached to the girls.."

"Hmm I guess..." Delic said handing the computer back to the raven and getting up to stretch . "We can go today. Be sure to tell your girlfriend that you won't be available today~"

"I don't have one.. My partner left me 2 months ago."

"Oh.. I just assumed.. Since you were so pretty and well-kept, that some girl had already had already snatched you up... I guess I was wrong."

"..You didn't catch it, did you? Partner?"

_He is..._

_Oh._

_"Ohhhhh, _You're gay?"

He nodded very slowly, rolling his eyes at the blonde. "I'll get dressed and then we can go.." He said,

"Mmkay.. I'll just be here." He said, wandering around the living room. He waited until he heard a door shut upstairs to make his way over to a large wall covered in photos. There were several pictures of Hibiya and a few of his other friends. One of them was of the raven as a child, with two other little ravens next to him smiling. They looked similar.. his siblings maybe? He continued to examine the pictures until he heard footsteps going down the stairs, making him move away from the pictures as if he wasn't staring at them.

The other male came out several minutes later, wearing a simple outfit composed of a dark brown teeshirt that looked similar to his sleep shirt and skinny jeans. He pulled on his beloved leather jacket, opening the door for the blonde. "Let's go.."

* * *

They drove up to a school that was pretty large and elaborate, both of them getting out of the car and walking into the building and directly into the main office.  
There was a nice round red-headed woman behind the counter, looking up at them with deep green eyes before grinning, her smile sugar-coated.

"Oh! How are you two today! Oh hello there Mr. Heiwajima! Come to take your cousin home?" She asked, her voice in more of a Canadian accent.

"No, I'm here on a job with my new partner!" He said grinning. "And I told you before to call me Delic."

"Woopsie! I'm sorry, it won't happen again! Now I assume you are here about the.." She paused, tilting her head downwards dropping her voice to a whisper. "Murders."

"Yes, in fact, we were wanting to ask if we could maybe speak to some of the teachers. Not like we are blaming anyone, but we would want to get more information on each girl. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hibiya Orihara, and I'm a private investigator for the security firm that is across from the street from Delic's." He extended his hand for her to shake.

Her face brightened up."Oh! Very nice to meet you Hibiya!" She gushed, shaking his hand. "I'm sooo glad Delic was able to find a partner as handsome as you! I always knew he was too pretty to be straight! Such a lovely couple you make!"

Delic sighed. "By partner I meant WORK partner! Not.. That way.."

"Delic is just a work partner.. I don't even know that much about him, actually." He blushed.

"Oh! I can tell you everything about him if you like! We're really close! Like buttered toast! Ohohoho! Oh just listen to me ramble! I'll tell you later! Now what teachers would you like to see?"

"Could you release the schedules of the girls to us, so we could go to each class? I know that they are probably in the middle of class, but we can wait."

"Oh of course you silly billy! Now you two wait here and look pretty!" She giggled.

The blonde blushed, hiding his face. She then scurried over to the files and rummaged through them.

"She seems friendly.." He muttered.

"Too friendly.." He sighed. "I brought a past girlfriend in here and I haven't heard the end of it.."

"Who is she?"

"Celty Sturluson.. She broke up with me though." He sighed.

"You'll find someone. My boyfriend and I broke up because he was moving to the States for some job opportunity and I couldn't come with him due to my work." He said, giving a small frown.

"Why not have a long distance relationship?"

"It wouldn't have worked. I think he was cheating on me with a girl, anyway."

"Ah.. You'll have a better chance of finding someone than I do. Your hot, dude."

He blushed. The lady behind the desk came back, handing them a small stack of papers.

"Oh now you two play nice now!" She said grinning, waving them out as he took the papers.

"That.. was interesting.. I doubt I have ever seen someone so happy in my life.." He said. "Anyway, what is the first class?"

"Uh.. Art room 219 teacher is Ms. Ellis."

They walked through a series of hallways until they found the art room. They went inside, watching a tall blonde show the kids how to sketch a realistic eye. "Then, after you draw the circle, you need to draw a pupil in the middle of it." She said, noticing the two in the back of the room. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes.. I'm Delic Heiwajima, investigator at one of the local firms. This is my work partner, Hibiya Orihara. We have a few questions to ask you."

"...One moment, class." She said, going into her office, the two following her. The room was small, quaint, and smelled of crayola. Once she sat down at her desk, she lowered her voice a bit. "What would you like to ask regarding the murders?"

"What kind of relationship did you have with these 4 girls?" He asked, sliding 4 pictures on her desk. The smiling faces looked up at her, making her tremble a bit.

"They were all my students.." She said, throat feeling dry.

"Did you know anyone of them personally?"

"I knew them personally. " She pointed to a dark-haired girl and brunette. "The brunette, Tammy, used to babysit my son. The dark-haired girl, Iris, was a member of my church."

"Can you tell us where she was the day she went missing?"

"It was all on Christmas Eve. Iris left the boarding school like most of the girls to go home for Christmas. The only girl who stayed at school was Emily due to the fact her parents sent her away for bad behavior." She tapped on a picture of a flaming red-head. "Some of the girls are taken into our custody until they are 24. She was 20 at the time."

"Ah.. I see and that's the last time you saw her, yes?"

She nodded. "She was missing in the morning. A police officer came to us in the morning to report that the other girls were found killed." She wiped a tear from her eye, lower lip trembling and threatening tears.

"I'm sorry.. Any idea where she was heading or someone who may know?"

"She was found in the same place an hour later." She said, trying to explain it without bursting into tears. "In her mouth was a piece of paper with some code.."

Delic perked up at this. "Would you happen to know where I can find the code?"

"I don't know.. Maybe-"

"I'm on it." Hibiya said, pulling out his laptop and opening up a certain program, typing in a series of codes. "I bet it is on the same server I found the pictures on.." He said, biting on the edge of his lip and trying to break the barrier to gain access.

Delic looked over his shoulder, trying to make sense of his typing. "Holy fuck, you're smart.."

"Eh. Just a bit gifted into hacking into servers." He broke the firewall, getting into the website and bringing up a set of gruesome pictures from the murder. He saw the picture of the girl, seeing that her mouth was partially open. He zoomed in, seeing a blurry note. He scrolled down a bit to see an actual picture of the paper. He saved the picture into the folder, before typing in a few more codes to exit and erase his history on the website.

"Goddamn.. And you need me again why?" He asked, sighing. He then turned to the teacher. "Thank you. You have been a great help..We're sorry for interrupting your class."

"No, it's fine, as long as you bring the killer to justice." She smiled with tears in her eyes, waving them off.

They both decided that it was enough interviewing for the day, heading back to Hibiya's apartment. There was heavy snow falling from the sky, nearly causing them to slip as they climbed the icy steps, holding onto the railing to prevent themselves from slipping as they went in for warmth, only to find an equally freezing living room.

"Fuck, it's cold in here." Hibiya cursed, turning up the thermostat. "Well, I'll say that this was an excellent day." He said, sitting down on his couch and shrugging off his jacket. "Do you want me to make you anything to eat?"

"Nah.. I don't want to impose.." He said, taking off his trench coat, exposing his long periwinkle-colored sweater and grey skinny jeans and sitting down on the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You wouldn't be imposing."

"I'm sure~ I have plenty of stuff at home."

"There is over 2 foot of snow on the ground." He said. "So, unless you want to wade through a bunch of snow to get to your car, I insist you stay here~"

"You sure?" He asked, behind him to look at him. "I don't like being an inconvenience.."

"Hush. It's fine." He said, getting up and going into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

".. Got any water?"

He put on a clueless face. ".. No, I don't have water of any kind, sir." He said sarcastically, pulling out a glass from the counter and filling it with water and ice cubes.

"Pssh.." He laughed. "Never figured you for the sarcastic type."

he shrugged, handing him the glass of water and sitting opposite of him. "So.. What inspired you to become a detective?"

He laughed. "A TV show I watched when I was little. It was called Case Closed and it was about this guy being a famous detective.. It was really cool.."

"I swear that I've watched that before." He laughed.

"It was awesome! There was this kid Detective Conan and he had this scientist make him all these neat gadgets! Like a voice changing bow tie!"

"Interesting~" He laughed.

"So what inspired you?" He asked."Are you like those detectives in the movies with some long in-depth back story about a mysterious killer killing a loved one and you're searching for them to deliver the proper justice?"

"No. It's just that my family is deeply rooted in the business industry. I was sort of the black sheep in the family, and my father told me that I typically would never become a detective, so I proved him wrong. After he died, my mom quit working as a saleswoman, and now she is living a lovely life with a boyfriend and 3 replacement kids to replace my siblings and I, so.."

"Mmkay.. So.. When did you realize you were gay?"

"17. College party. Hooked up with a guy when I wasn't even drunk."

"Top or bottom?"

"Bottom.." He blushed pink.

"Never been a topper?"

"I'm sort of a dominant bottom."

"Well I think that's adorable." He said, grinning. "Not teasing. Your just so fucking adorable."

He turned red. "S-Shut up!"

"Okay.. Then ask me a question."

"Hmm.. How old are you?"

"22~ you?"

"21~ Umm.. What is your sexuality? I'm just curious."

"Pansexual. Meaning I don't give fuck. If I like you, I like you."

"Uhm..What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"I hate judgmental bastards that think they know everything... Also bible thumpers.. You?"

"I hate the same things." He said, frowning.

"Ever gone down on someone~"

"..Yes.."

"Ever... Sexted someone?"

"Too risky, so no." He said.

"Cheated on anyone?"

"Nope."

"... That's all my questions.."

"You sure are a pervert, aren't you?" He laughed.

"At times" he grinned. "Have any more questions?"

"Nope, not really." He said.

Delic yawned, taking a sip of his water and stretching. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"No problem. It's upstairs and to the right." He said.

"Thank you~" he sang, getting up and walking upstairs.

He yawned, stretching before going into his room for a moment.

He could hear the water start upstairs.

He sighed, grabbing some pajamas and slipping them on, sitting on his bed and opening his laptop to go through the files and try to decipher a bit of the code.

There was a muffled and loud crash coming from the bathroom and the sound of someone cursing in pain.

"Fuck, Delic, are you okay?" He cursed, getting up and running to the door.

"Yeah, yeah.. I just slipped and in a little pain.." There was a few muffled noises then a loud thud. "Ah, fuck!" He whined. "I need help."

He cursed, going into the bathroom and reaching into the tub, looking away. "Grab my hand and turn off the water."

He grabbed his hand, grunting in pain, pulling himself up and turning off the water. "Thanks..."

He looked away from him, blushing bright red. "Welcome.. The towels are in the cabinet." He rushed out as soon as possible, trying to hide the look on his face.

"Acting like I'm going to rape him.." He mumbled loud enough that the raven could hear. Delic came out a few minutes later with a pained look on his face, wearing the clothes he was wearing before.

".. I wasn't acting like you were going to rape me. I just felt awkward just standing there." He clarified, reaching into his bag and pulling out some pain pills. "Here, take two."

"Thanks..." He said, taking the pills and popping in two. "You heard me say the rape comment?"

"Yeah, I sorta did." He said.

"Sorry.. I just never had a guy be embarrassed to see me naked before.."

"I'm sorry if I made you ashamed of your body or something. I just thought that it would make our partnership.. awkward, that's all."

He smirked "Or is it that you just think I'm attractive~?"

He blushed a dark pink. "Stop teasing me!" He whined.

"You know you want this sexy piece of ass~" he laughed.

He was still blushing, walking out of the room and into the kitchen, getting some ramen.

"Ahah.. I'm such a jerk.." He laughed, sitting on the couch and taking out his phone.

He came back with a steaming bowl of ramen, taking a small bite. "So, Which high school did you graduate from? "

"West Ikebukuro. Graduated at the age of 18, worked at an anime store, quit when I was 19, came to the police station, worked as an intern and now I'm here~"

"Lovely." He said. "I went to West, graduated at 16, went to college for a bit, then came to the firm and worked my way up the ladder. "

"Sweet.. Do you mind if I ask a small question?"

"Ask away~"

"Why do you need a partner if you're so smart? I bet you could take out twice as many cases than I can in a week."

"It's helpful, because I have my weaknesses, too."

"Like?"

"I have manic depression and social anxiety." He explained.

"Ah.. So basically you're the brains and I'm the talker..."

"Yeah, I guess you can say." He said, yawning. "Even though you are probably more intelligent than me."

"I can't hack..." He said slowly.

"So?" He shrugged.

"You graduated at the age of 16.."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Dude.. You're a genius.."

"I'm not smart." He said, curling up on the couch.

"No idiot graduates at the age of 16, 2 years earlier than your suppose to!"

"I don't like being egotistical, so I don't think very highly of myself."

"Hibiya... You're a damn sexy, smart and adorable guy and guy would be damn lucky to have you! So think highly of yourself! Because you earned it!"

"I'll try." He said, sitting up and yawning. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, my room is upstairs and to the left if you need me."

"Mmkay.. I'll just be down here~" he said, grinning. "Night"

* * *

_Kira- I'm sorry if this one seemed stupid! D: We are used to writing funny stuff._

_Lime- Please don't hate us!_

_Hibiya- Hate them!_

_Delic-.. Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, the blonde woke up to something warm on his chest.

It was a warm weight on his chest, that was strangely comfortable and nice. It was a little on the light side, but not like a feather. He wrapped his arms around it on instinct, feeling the warm ball squirm and most likely drool on him.

"H-Hibiya?"

He looked down to see the small raven curled up on his chest, black hair in his eyes and cheeks flushed pink like he was, indeed, a child. The smaller male's fingers gripped onto the sides of the blondes tee-shirt, Hibiya sighing silently in his sleep. The blondes lips quirked up in a smile, snuggling the raven in his arms and brushing the hair out of his face with his free hand. The raven slowly started to stir to life, gold orbs opening and surveying his surroundings. He looked up at the blonde, face flushing pink.

"Shit." He cursed.

Delic laughed. "Have a good sleep, Princess?~"

Hibiya turned more red in the face, wiggling off of the blonde and trying to gather his composure. "I.. I didn't mean to do that.. I sleepwalk.."

The good natured blonde smiled, shrugging. "I didn't mind. You're actually quite adorable when you sleep~"

"You're too kind." He said sarcastically, brushing the hair out of his face and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Do you think we should try uncoding the note today? Or do you want to interview more?" He asked.

"I think decoding the note would be more productive." He said, scratching his head.

"Alrighty, then."

He sat a little closer to Delic, pulling out his laptop and accessing his photos and clicking on the picture of the note, while zooming onto the text. From his pocket he pulled out a permanent marker-he wasn't sure why it was there, exactly- and started copying down the code onto his forearm in his neat, slightly feminine handwriting.

"Soo what ya doing~?"

"Writing down the code." He said. "It's 255 843 75887 6878 343, then a slash through the 343 and a little picture of rotting flowers next to it. What do you think this could be?"

The blonde thought for a second "Maybe the 343 is a symbol for death or die, considering the rotting petals and the slash through it." He said, playing with his phone.

"Wait.. That means that one number stands for several letters if its death..This may get tricky." He said,writing down the possibility under the numbers. "Is there any sets of numbers that seem easy to decode?"

Delic looked over at the computer screen. "343 says die. The rest of the numbers only stand for one letter. That part is obvious. The rest I don't know."

"If it stands for die, then 3 must stand for D and E and 4 must stand for I." He said, writing a simple key at the end of it.

"That means the 3 in 843 is E and 4 is H making 8 obviously a T!" The blonde said examining the number pad on his phone, looking up at him in slight shock.

"Wait.. You think it corresponds to the number pad?"He said, giving him a slightly confused look before testing it out. "75887 would have to be..sluts.."

"Then 255 is all and 6878 is must..."

"All the sluts must die." Hibiya read it all together, biting his fingernails. He thought about it for a second before looking up at him. "We should go interview the parents of at least one of the girls.. See if there is a possibility that she was romantically involved with someone."

"Yeah.. Go get ready and I'll wait down here for you to finish. We can take my car."

The raven nodded, walking up the stairs to get dressed.

Delic yawned, getting up to stretch. When he heard a door upstairs close he made his way over to the wall where all the pictures were located. He examined one of them where Hibiya was with a similar sized male with white-ish blonde hair, both of them wearing caps and gowns holding up diplomas.

Hibiya came downstairs in a pumpkin colored sweater, nicely baggy and highlighting his slim shape. On the bottom half he was wearing dark blue jeans, on his feet were nice dress shoes. Simple, yet decent. He made his way beside the blonde.

"That's one of my ex-boyfriends.." The raven said, pointing to the same picture.

"Oh.. I see.. You guys dated in collage?"

"Yeah.. He was a family friend Before hand though.. Anyway.. You ready?"

Delic nodded, making his way to the door and putting on his jacket. "Lets go."

"Mhm." He grabbed his leather jacket, pulling it on and heading out the door.

They walked out if the apartment complex, shoes crunching in the snow and walking to Delic's cherry red mustang.

"Fuck, your car is nice." Hibiya said, getting inside. The interior was black and tidy and as cold as a bucket of ice in the middle of Winter.

Delic smiled. "Why thank you~" He starting the engine and putting on the heater. "My dad bought it for my on my 16th  
birthday." He then began to fiddle with his stereo, plugging in a cord and connecting it to his Uphone. "Mind if I listen to some music~?"

"I don't care." He said, waving it off before looking out the window.

He grinned, putting his playlist on shuffle and backing out of the parking lot. He began to sing to a song that the raven had never heard of before. At the end of the song, Hibiya turned to Delic. "Can I pick out a song?"

"Sure." The blonde grinned, giving him the U-Phone. The raven scrolled through the possibilities, before he suddenly burst into laughter.

"Sexting? Really? What poetry!" He giggled sarcastically.

"Well, I think they are a pretty good band, if I do say so myself.." Delic said defensively.

"The song reminds me of PMSing teenage girls fapping.."

"Exactly! Play it!"

Hibiya sighed, tapping on the choice. Suddenly, the air was filled with the electronic intro. "..Jesus.."

"Come on! Sing with me!" Delic laughed.

"Less than three is just a tease~" He sang mockingly, blushing.

"Send those noods and make me drool hit me up and make me cum~"

"Wanna sext? I'll show you some. Sticky drama all the way, want my dick you gotta pay~ See what my thumbs can do, time to use my tongue on you."

"Show me what you got on my LCD."

"Lets get down to it, so you can get down on me~"

"Cybering is so 1999 you gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine!"

"'Cause.."

"I wanna fuck you hard"

"I wanna feel you deep"

"I wanna rock your body"

"I wanna taste your sweet"

"I wanna fuck you hard"

"I wanna feel you deep"

"I wanna aah ahh"

"I wanna aah ahh"

They pulled up to the first house, which was formally the home of Iris. Delic parking the car and still continuing to sing with the raven.

"Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me"

"My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this"

"One stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had"

"Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad"

"I know you want some more!"

"When I text it's sex! sex! sex!"

"You start to undress! Dress!"

"Poppin' out your chest,  
In your friends' request."

"Now I'm rocking on your top  
And you know I just can't stop stop"

"Make you drop  
Feel you up till I hit the spot"

"I can't take TAKE TAKE  
ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!"

"I'm so impatient  
You got me wait'n"

"Cut this shit!  
Show your tits!"

"Flip it out on my sidekick  
Like quagmire on family guy"

"Giggity!"

" Giggity! "

"All the time"

After the two sang a few more verses of the song, they were done. Delic turning off the car, the blonde still mouthing the words.

"You're a dork." Hibiya laughed, getting out of the car. There was a little memorial on their porch, illuminated by candles and flowers. The raven knocked on the door.

A dark haired woman came out, face sullen. Her face was highlighted with black curls, eyes dark and tired. "Can I help you?" She asked, looking at the two men.

"Hello.. My name is Hibiya Orihara, and this is my business partner Delic Heiwajima. We are both private investigators for the security firm down the street. Could we speak with you for a moment, please?" He asked politely.

"S-sure. Come in." She opened the door, letting the two inside the house.

"It's a lovely home you have here." He said, walking into the living room. The walls were a light pastel yellow color, a dark blue couch against the wall and a TV in the corner. In the middle of the room was a coffee table, various magazines on it. "Now, we're just going to ask you a few questions about your daughter. Are you comfortable with speaking to us?" He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes I am." She said quietly. Meanwhile Delic sat next to Hibiya, ready to take notes.

"Alright, so, could you tell me a bit about your daughter? I heard that she was a wonderful piano player." In fact, there was a piano in the living room against the wall, with a few family pictures on it. Most hauntingly, there was a light blue urn on the right side corner of it.

"Yes, she was. Iris was a lovely, smart and beautiful girl. She never did drugs or drank alcohol. And from what I know so far, she never was involved in crime."

"Was she in a relationship?" He asked.

"Yes. With a friendly young man that goes to the boarding school behind hers. His name was Masaomi, I think."

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Hibiya asked, voice becoming a bit more sympathetic.

"Well.. It was during break.. And Iris was going out with Masaomi to a nice boy/girl social that the students hold every week. She called and texted me a few times too,-" She cut herself off, starting to cry and wiping her tears with her fingers. "But She never came home." She finished, voice coming out a bit shaky.

"Hush.. Take a few deep breaths.." He said soothingly. "We're going to make this monster pay for what he or she did to your daughter..For what they did to all of those innocent girls.."

"Thank you.." She sniffed.

"Could we have your phone number in case we need a bit more information? And do you know where this social is?"

She wrote down her number, handing it to them and shaking her head. "Parents weren't allowed to know. It was kids only.."

_Interesting.._

"Then, we'll find out ourselves and keep you to date on what is happening, okay? I'm sorry for your loss.." He said, shaking her hand and heading for the door with Delic.

"What now?" The blonde asked, opening the door and walking outside to the car.

"I don't know.. I say we stake out this social, though." He said.

"Well yeah, but we don't know where it is."

"We'll have to ask some girls from the boarding school." He said. "Ask your cousin."

"Won't help.. She's a bitch at times and she NEVER tells me what I need.. She just whines that shes '19 and still a virgin'" The blonde said, sticking out his tongue.

"Eh. I bet I could get it out of her."

".. Fine. I guess we're going back to the school." He sighed.

"I'll text you when I got the address.."

"Fine, fine.."

* * *

_Kira: Oh! I love that song! 3_

_Hibiya:.. Wait.. that's a REAL song?!_

_Delic: Hell yeah it is!_

_Lime:..The drama starts NEXT CHAPTER, you guys!_

_Hibiya: ..I'm not looking forward to it.. /whines_

_Delic/Kira: Review so we can give you feels faster! Also Favorite if you know who sings that song!_


	4. Chapter 4

Delic was waiting outside the door of one of the dorms, grumbling to himself as Hibiya was making out inside with his cousin.

_Isn't that just fucking dandy?_

"Nya! H-Hibiya! This is all so sudden~ and your Delic's friend aren't you~?" The girl moaned, wrapping her arms around the ravens neck. The raven was a great actor, putting as much passion into the kisses as he possibly could, although on the inside he was shuddering and washing every crevice of his mouth with soap.

"Mhm~" He purred in a low voice, connecting their lips again before pulling slightly away. "So, I heard there is a social that some of the students here go to~"

"Uh huh. What about it?" She asked, pushing the raven on the bed, beginning to strip off his white shirt and expose his chest, latching onto his collarbone. By then, the little delicate virgin inside of Hibiya was trembling with fear.

"Where is it?~ No one has been able to tell me." He said, hands resting on her hips as he looked down at her.

"Why do you need to know~? It's suppose to be students only anyway~" She said, moving away from his collarbone to kiss him again.

"I'm just curious~ Some people say that it's pretty badass~" He purred, pulling away to nip at her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist and texting Delic silently behind her back.

** 'Almost hit the jackpot.. I'll be out there in a sec. '**

**'And by jackpot.. You mean getting laid?' **

."Nya-! I-it is! There's drinks, music, dancing and games!" She said, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. "It's like your ordinary school youth group."

**'No, by getting information. .-.'**

"And where is it? I might want to pop in for a few minutes sometime~" He said, a bit uncomfortable with her undoing his belt.

**'Also getting laid.. I can hear the clothes dropping already!.. Good 4 u'**

"Its by one of the clubs on 46 main." She said, finally getting in Hibiya's pants.

**'This is going a bit too far. Quick! Call me!'** He texted back, feeling her hand slipping into his boxers.

Just as she was starting to stroke his member, Delic called, the annoying electric sounding ringtone filling the air.

"Oh! Shit! That's right, I have a dentist appointment." His sweat dropped, getting up and leaving the half dressed blonde on the bed. "Sorry about that."

He pulled on his sweater and buckled his jeans, getting the jacket he tossed on the ground.

"Eh.. I'll call you." He said, getting out of the room as soon as possible

"I got the address. Fuck, I feel like a scumbag." He said once he met up with Delic, brushing a hand through his hair as they walked down the hall.

"You reek of sweat and fear.." Delic laughed. "What's the address?"

"It's by one of the clubs on 46th main..Are you staying at my apartment again tonight?"

"Actually~ I live rather close and the snow is starting to cover the roads.. So why don't you stay the night at my place~? Or you could spend the night with my cousin~"

".. I'd rather go to your apartment." He said.

"Good~ Now follow me~." They walked back to the car, Delic driving a couple blocks and parking at a small apartment building that was lined with bricks.

They got out, Hibiya walking up the frozen cement stairs, slipping and falling backwards into Delic, who caught him.

"You alright?" The blonde asked, somewhat concerned.

Hibiya blushed, getting up abruptly and hiding his face. "Y-yeah.. I'm fine.."

Delic walked behind him to assure that he wouldn't kill himself, soon arriving at his apartment door. He opened the door revealing his clean one story apartment. The shade of the walls were a light blue, a TV set and two sets of couches in the living room portion of it. Some pictures hung on the walls, and the living room area was divided into a kitchen as well.

"Nice place you have here." The raven smiled, sitting on the couch.

"Not as nice as yours." Delic grinned, hanging up his coat. "Turn on the TV if you want. I'm getting changed."

"Okay." He said, taking off his shoes and jacket, putting it on the back of the couch.

the blonde went in his room to go change. Hibiya was flipping through the channels on the TV and deciding on a random music station that was playing risky business music. Delic came sliding out of his room in a dress shirt and some shorts, mouthing the words to the song and doing a little dance.

"Delic.. You are such a dork." Hibiya blushed.

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't resist~" he smirked. "Want me to lend you some overnight clothes?"

"Sure." He said, turning off the T.V for a moment.

The blonde smirked again, going into his room and coming back with some clothes that were identical to his. "Wear them"

"Okay." He said, going into the bathroom and coming back with the clothes on. He then sat back down on the couch, legs criss crossed. "Do you think I should go undercover at the social?"

"Why would you?" He asked, sucking on an M&M that he took out from a bowl full of them from the end table.

"Because, if the killer would be more attracted to females than males, if he comes to the 'social' they are going to be the first target.."

"So your planning to go undercover as a girl.. To attract the killer?"

"Yes.."

".. Are you just hopping to get laid?"

".. Why do you always suppose that I'm always out to get some?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't know.. You just seem so fuckable..."

"I'm a virgin. "

Delic spit out his M&M, choking. "Wh-what?! Then how do you know your a dominate bottom?!"

"My boyfriend would get this close to doing it .." He held his two fingers in a pinching position. "Until he would freak out and be like 'I don't want to hurt you, Hibiya!" He mocked in a pathetic voice.

"I see.. So you never have really done it.. Well I guess you will find a guy that will gladly do you in the future~" he said grinning. "So what's your type?"

"I don't really have one. I'm not a huge fan of men with too many muscles, though."

"Mmkay. So you like dem twiggers?"

"Eh. Toned muscle is nice." He shrugged.

"No personality preference ?"

"Well, I would prefer that he isn't a douche or a pansy. "

"Short or tall?"

"Tall."

"So you like tall, well toned, not wimpy or douche guys... Any certain hair color you like?"

"Whether it's natural or dyed, I don't really care."

The blonde laughed. "I, Delic Heiwajima, swear to find you the perfect boyfriend."

"I sort enjoy being single at the moment." He shrugged.

"But why? Being single sucks!" He whined.

"I've sort of gotten used to it. My boyfriend was typically unexistent during our relationship, anyway."

"But real relationships are fun! Don't you get lonely in that big apartment?"

"Yeah.. Don't get me wrong, being in a relationship is great and I wish I was currently in one, but I think I'm going to be single for a very long time."

"But your hot! There has to be someone that secretly likes you! My cousin even tried to get in your pants!"

"I just don't want to be abandoned again, okay?"

_Silence.._

"...It's none of my business any way.." He yawned. "Well I need to go to bed.."

"Okay.. Wake me up in the morning so we can go shopping." He said, yawning.

"I will make you look as slutty as possible! I promise~" he said giving him a few blankets and pillows and heading into his room, leaving the door open.

* * *

_Lime: Get the Rocky Horror reference and I will write you a one shot!_

_Kira: Yay for you not being lazy anymore! *pats on head*_

_Hibiya: Review, please. Lime needs more work! *smacks her upside the head with a book*_

_Delic:*is eating M&M's*_


	5. Chapter 5

_[Random dream of Hibiya]_

_"Hibiiiiyyyyya! " Delic whined, collapsing on top of the raven._

_"What?" He groaned, still tired._

_"I want Mac n cheese!"_

_"Then make some damn Mac n Cheese!" _

_"I'm too lazy.. Will you make it with me~?"_

_"Fine.." He groaned, pushing him off of him and sitting up to rub his eyes._

_".. Aww your morning groans are cute~" Delic purred._

_"We should record this shit for fun." The raven said, making his way into the kitchen._

_"Yes! Go get my phone! We're going to be famous on MYtube!"_

_The raven nodded, going to get his phone. "I don't know about you, but I feel stoned." He said, handing him his phone._

_"Saaaaaame." The blonde said, turning on his video app._

_Hibiya waved at the camera. "Hi there~"_

_"Hi MYtube! This is my sexy friend Hibiya~" Delic giggled._

_"And this is Delic." _

_"And we're going to make Macaroni! Because I'm hungry as fuck and single as fuck and have spare time up the ass!"_

_"He just dragged me out of bed a few minutes ago, so I have no fucking idea what's going on." Hibiya yawned._

_The blonde pat him on the head "Just be a good lil boy and start boiling the water~"_

_"Yes ma'm." Hibiya went to go get a pan, filling it with water from the sink and putting it on top of the stove._

_"Yeah.. Look at that sexy turn on boil that water.." Delic mumbled. " Fuck yeah.." _

_He blushed. "We're not going to put this on Mytube and get fired, Delic." _

_".. I was talking about the stove.. What the fuck you talking about?"_

___Hibiya frowned. _"Oh.. Sad day."

_"Aww~ is someone jealous? You know your sexy as fuuuuuuuck~ just look at that tight little ass." Delic purred, pointing the camera downward at the raven's behind._

_ Hibiya blushed, turning around to face him."Stahp!" _

_"Ooh and your fronts not bad either~" he purred, pointing the camera at the watrer. "ER MA GERD! The waters boiling!"_

_"No shit." Hibiya laughed._

_"Random question... Does jizz taste good in macaroni?"_

_The raven had a pokerface. ".. I don't know. I'm not kinky with my boyfriends."_

_"Well maybe you should.. I'm going to invent Jizzeroni SCREW DA POLICE!"_

_"I would totally jizz in this macaroni."_

_"Now. Do it now. Now."_

_Then he did, watching Delic eat all the macaroni like a disgusting pervert before the police came in and arrested them randomly. _

* * *

[9:13am Saturday morning]

Hibiya woke up to Delic tapping him on the head.

"Wakey wakey." The blonde said, grinning.

Hibiya sat up, confused at the dream. "I had a really fucked up dream.." He shuddered. He completely forgot most of it, only little fragments of it that made him think '_What the fuck was I dreaming?' '_

"About?" Delic tilted his head in confusion.

".. It was about Macaroni, I think." He frowned.

".. I fucking love macaroni.."

"All I remember is that it was weird.." He got up, stretching and taking off his shirt to pull his sweater back on.

Delic eyed him, smirking a bit. "So any way.. I have a perfect slut outfit planned for you~"

"What is it?" He asked, pulling on his pants over the shorts.

"A pretty purple thong, short black skirt, pink fishnets, stuffed bra, white belly shirt and black jacket with purple stripper boots and all complete with make up and a pretty wig~" he grinned.

"Delic.. I'm_ a guy_. I still have a dick, so I think a thong is out of the question."

"We'll tuck it.." He giggled, sipping some coffee. "And you'll be wearing black panties under them just in case. That way if someone looks up your skirt you're covered."

"Where will the microphone be hidden? In between my fake cleavage?" He teased, getting up to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Your earpiece will be in a pair of fake clip earrings and the microphone will be in a necklace and your phone will be in your hand at all times like every other teenage girl."

"Alright." He said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon buying the outfit and implanting the chips.

* * *

[6:45pm Saturday night]

"I'm not coming out of this bathroom!" He demanded from behind the door, stomping his foot

"Come on! You spent an hour doing your hair and make up and that outfit is sexy! You look fine!"

He came out, clad in the outfit. "I feel like a transvestite.." He said, flipping his now-long black hair over his shoulder.

Delic stared at him, drooling a bit and shifting a bit. "Your fucking hot.." He said. "I would fuck you.. just so you know "

Hibiya blushed. "..Let's just go.." He said, walking over to get his keys. They drove to the area that his cousin told him about, seeing several teenage girls that were dressed a lot like Hibiya enter a secret door between the bar. They got out, Hibiya zipping up his jacket and walking into the club with Delic.

There was a bunch of colorful lights and music with the scent of cigarettes, drugs and alcohol in the air. A couple girls walked up to Delic, feeling him up. "Wanna go pretty boy?~" One of the girls purred in his ear. The blonde blushed.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Hibiya squeaked in a overdone feminine voice, stomping over to them in his heels.

Delic raised an eyebrow at him, but played along. "Sorry gals~ I only fuck one bitch and she's right here~" he purred, moving away from them and spanking Hibiya's ass and making the raven let out a little eep.

"Aww come on! She can share!" one of the girls pouted.

"No, I cant! He is mine~" He reached out and intertwined his hand with Delic's. Surprisingly, he felt Delic curl his hand more into his that made him blush.

The girls glared, leaving. Delic sighed"Well I almost got raped by some teenagers... How dandy."

"Eh. Could be worse." He let go of his hand for a moment. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go down on me!" He laughed sarcastically. "Nah.. Just wonder around and try to find out what's going on around here."

"Okay." He smiled, walking around a bit with Delic by his side.

Suddenly, a bunch of guys and girls started clearing out to go to the bar.

"I'll go, now. Just sit at the table and be tuned in, okay? If anything happens, I will scream out my location and what the man or woman looks like." He said in a whisper, unzipping his jacket and throwing it on a chair next to a table, revealing the slutty belly shirt and his stomach. "Lets do this shit. "

"Mmkay. Don't get groped or fondled and keep your phone on at all times." He said, giving him a thumbs up as he turned on his own ear piece and microphone.

"Okay, I'm going in. Turn my wire on." He said, going into the bar. He stayed by the bar for several minutes, looking at the amount of underage drinkers. "So far, nothing is happening.."

A few more minutes passed. "I think I-**AH!**" He screamed, feeling himself being dragged into the alley from behind. "ALLEY! BLACK HOOD-"

The microphone in the necklace was smashed.

The person in the black hood pushed Hibiya onto a wall, grinning. "Oh lookie here! Another slutty school girl! How lucky~" the hooded person purred in a male's voice. Hibiya could see his yellow smile.

He secretly speed dialed Delic, shoving the phone in the back of his skirt. "You wont do anything.."

'Hibiya?! What's going on! Where are you?!' The blonde asked through the phone in a frantic voice. The man didn't seem to notice, pressing himself against the raven.

"Oh don't worry~ I promise I won't make it hurt too much~ maybe a little~" He purred, groping the raven through his shirt. Even though he couldn't feel anything, this made him panic even more.

"Don't fucking touch me. Some people who PASS BY THE ALLEY might see." He raised his voice so Delic could hear him.

The man grinned. "Who said anything about doing it here~? I'm not a scumbag~"

He began to hyperventilate. "Someone help..Help..Stop touching me!" He screamed, feeling a hand go up his thigh. "DELIC!" He screamed.

The hooded man smirked, putting a cloth over Hibiya's mouth. "Ssshh it's okay." The raven's eyes began to get heavy, his body starting to feel like lead and falling forward, his phone going dead. The man chuckled, watching him hit the floor unconscious.

_"All the sluts must die."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kira- Hey! This Chapter is being updated early! YAY! Thanks to my Favorite (and only reviewer) Felan! so yay! _

* * *

Hibiya woke up, sobbing pathetically in Delic's arms. He couldn't comprehend where he was, only that it was dark and blurry and his legs and muscles hurt like hell. His lip was bleeding, probably from biting it too hard and everything below the belt stung. What had just happened to him was by far the most disgusting and hateful thing that someone had ever done to him. And he saw everything. Everything.

"Ssshhh Hibiya.. Your okay.. Stop crying." Delic pleaded, rocking him like a child as he cried.

"It hurts.. It hurts all over.." He sobbed, burying his face in his shirt. Usually he would just suck it up and act like he usually did, but this made him feel pathetic. Worthless. Like a child.

"I know, I know, it's okay your safe now." He said in a calming voice. A few paramedics came over to Hibiya.

"Sir.. You have to let go of Mr. Heiwajima. We have to make sure your alright." One of them said, trying to pry him off of the blonde.

"No.. No, you can't take me away from him!" He sobbed, being pulled off the blonde and set on a stretcher before being sedated again, the raven slumping over and falling asleep again.

He woke up again, this time in a hospital bed with Delic asleep in a chair next to him.

"Delic?" He asked in a raspy voice. "Are you up? "

The blonde perked up, opening his eyes automatically at the sound of his voice. "Hmm? Yes, yes, I'm most definitely up."

"Just wanted to make sure.." He said, turning over. ".. You know that I'm still not going to give up on the case, right? "

The blonde sighed, shaking his head. "Hibiya.. You got raped! You could have been killed! Are you sure?" He sighed again when the raven nodded his head. "Please don't get hurt again.. I can't stand seeing you like this.."

"That's sweet of you to say that.." He whispered. "I'll try not to."

He smiled. "Pinkie promise?"

They did a tiny pinky swear and then a doctor poked his head in the room.

"Hello." Hibiya said, looking at the doctor with tired eyes.

"Well hello there! I'm Doctor Kishitani!" he said, walking into the room. "So how are you feeling, little one?"

"Like shit." He said bluntly.

"Well lucky for you, you have contracted no STD's and you seem perfectly healthy, minus a few cuts and bruises." He said, grinning. "Your really lucky you know! Your the only known survivor of this whole murder case and you got out barely hurt."

"Which is ironic, because we are the people who have to solve it."

"Well just so you know the only reason you survived was because this one!" He pointed to Delic. "Tracked your cell phone!"

"Really?.."

"Yup!" He cheered. "He found you being.." He cleared his throat. "'Jacked up..' He shot at the guy, but he got away.. So yeah.. Thank him!"

Delic just stared at him. "How do you know about this?"

He grinned, pushing up his glasses. "A doctor has his ways.."

"That's.. That's great." He smiled, feeling like laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yes it is! And Delic couldn't stop crying when we brought you in! He was-"

"Okay! Out you go!" The blonde said, standing up and pushing the doctor out the door before he could say anything else.

"You were crying? That's sweet, Delic."

"O-only because I was worried.." He whined. "You got hurt and I wasn't able to get to you in time beforehand."

"It wasn't your fault." He frowned.

"I heard you scream my name from the alley, but I couldn't find you!"

"But you saved me from being killed." He said. "No one could have done that but you. "

"But you got fucking raped! I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. Please don't blame yourself." He pouted.

"But I don't like you being hurt"

"Give me a week or two and I'll be better, I promise."

Delic walked over and hugged him, starting to cry again. "Promise?"

"Promise." He said, wiping away his tears and giving him a little peck on the cheek.

The blonde pulled away, looking at him with one eyebrow quirked before leaning in and connecting their lips in a sweet little kiss. The blonde cupped his face in his hands, lips brushing against his gently before pulling away, admiring the little blush on the raven's cheeks.

"Hibiya?"

"Yes?" He asked breathlessly, touching his lips.

"You know how I hate being single?"

"Yeah." He said.

"And you want someone who's not a douche or pansy?"

"If you are asking what I think you're asking, yes."

He grinned, kissing him again.

* * *

_Lime: YAAAAAY! Hibi and Deli are finally together! :D_

_Kira: But, with great sweetness causes GREAT drama.._

_Lime: Doesn't get so happy from here, folks. In fact, writing the second sequel drove me and Kira to TEARS. _

_Kira: Yeah, so REVIEW! Sooner you review, sooner the next chapter comes out!~_


	7. Chapter 7

HEEEEEYYYYYY EVERYBODY~! Kira here! Ya miss me!.. Whats that?.. You hate me!? WHY?!.. I'm sorry I don't post more frequently!.. Forgive me?!.. Okay fine.. *Sniff sniff* WELL ANYWAY! Thanks to my favorite person in he world (Lime) WE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I think she passed out in a coma after staying up until like 6am. She is so committed~. Also I would like to thank one of my friends, who currently has 347 friendship points, for reading this and demanding a new chapter. You know who you are! Well yeah.. Here's a chapter.

* * *

After the feeling of pain pulsing through his temples and his stomach starting to lurch again began, he pulled away. "I'm tired.." He whispered, slumping down into the bed with a small glint of cold sweat on his face. "I think I'm going to lie down for a bit.."

Delic pouted a bit, kissing the raven on the forehead and brushing away a sweaty lock of hair. "Okay. I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me.."

"I'll be here." Hibiya yawned, curling up under the sheets as the blonde left. When Delic came back, Hibiya was staring at the wall blankly from his weak position on the bed, the cream colored sheets draped over his body with dark black tufts of thick hair poking out from the top.

"Hey." The blonde greeted, chewing on a cake-colored doughnut. "I brought you a muffin."

"I don't want to eat it.." He said, rolling over to look at him with dark eyes.

"Why not?.." Delic asked. "It's chocolate~"

"I'm a strange human being, since I don't like sweet things that much." He sat up, wincing silently at his back that ached.

"But you call me sweet all the time." He said in a cheesy tone, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes and grinning as though it was the best joke ever. Hibiya gave a weak smile.

"I mean I don't have that much of a sweet tooth. I'm more of a spicy person." He said, gripping his stomach which was pulsing with pain. He couldn't keep anything down.

"... Want me to go get you a hot chili pepper?" He asked, biting into the doughnut again.

"I wish, if I wasn't throwing up everything that I eat."

"Are you sick?!"

"After what happened, I think my mind is having trouble processing it so I get sick thinking about it.."

"I'm sorry.. Want me to get you some water or something?" He asked with a concerned look, walking over to him and placing his hand against his forehead. The raven was sweating profusely. The smaller male moved his hand away gently, closing his eyes and feeling his stomach lurch again.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure? I don't want you to die.."

"I wont die. It's just a bit traumatizing, that's all."

Delic frowned, the two falling into silence.

"...At least we know for sure that the killer is a male." Hibiya said, giving a spiteful smile.

"Well that was already kind of assumed.. Did you see his face? Any tattoos? Piercings?"

"He had a tattoo on his.. item... I guess you can say." He said. "Since I was drugged, I don't have an idea of what it was. I only remember that it was light blue."

"Who in their right mind would tattoo their dick?!" The blonde said, sticking his tongue out. "That shit would hurt!"

"I doubt that he's in his right mind." The raven said, sticking out his tongue. "Makes me sick."

"Eh.. Well anyway.." There was some tension between them. "It's getting kind of late.. Mind if I go home? I'll come back in the morning."

"Okay.." He said a bit downtrodded, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over his head.

"Or do you want me to spend the night here?"

"..I just don't really want to be alone in this hospital room with all these damn beeping noises."

"I'll stay here then~"

"Okay.." There was some silence.

"..Hey, Delic?"

"Mhm?"

"..You can sleep next to me if you want.." He said nonchalantly, rolling over and facing the wall. He felt some weight on the side of the bed, Delic slipping into bed with the raven and running his fingers through the raven's hair soothingly. Hibiya leant into his touch, head resting against the blondes chest as he fell asleep.

_"Nnya! Where a-am I?"_

_"D-Don't touch me!" _

_"Ah! Pl-Please!"_

_"Delic, save me!..."_

_"Delic.." _

**_"DELIC!"_**

The raven woke up in a cold sweat, body jerking upwards as he let out a horror filled scream that made the blonde next to him cringe in reply and instinctively wrap his arms around the raven.

"H-Hibiya? You alright?" Delic asked, hugging him more tightly to his chest.

He gasped for air, shuddering. "I-I'm fine.." He whispered.

"No your not.. People don't wake up screaming when they're fine.."

"I'm.. I'm fine.." He repeated in more of a whimper, eyes filling with tears. _"Shit.."_

Delic nuzzled his face in the smaller male's hair, sighing. "It's okay..Delic will protect you.." He said, still tired as he rubbed little circles into the raven's back. After a few more shuddering breaths and an apology, the raven went to sleep again.

Delic woke up a few hours later, silently watching the smaller male sleep for a bit. He admired his creamy white skin and soft black hair that had just a hint of waves nestled inside it. The raven had a skinny yet handsome face, not one blemish on the surface of the skin. He was completely clean shaven; it seemed that the raven was completely free of body hair from by the look of his skinny little arms and legs that peeked out from under the covers. He was distracted by his observations when he saw the raven begin to stir, the blonde grinning as the raven opened his eyes.

"Morning, Hibiya~" He purred, the raven rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Nngh.. Morning.." The younger male muttered, rubbing his eyes as his stomach growled silently. "Are you hungry? Because I'm starving.."

"That was what I was going to ask you." He said, making his way out of the bed and sliding on his shoes. "Are you feeling up to going to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah." Hibiya said, slipping out of bed. He yawned, making his way to a small bag Delic had brought him and put on a dark red sweatshirt and comfortably fitting blue jeans, putting the hospital gown he was previously wearing on the chair.

They made their way down to the cafeteria, where Delic bought himself some coffee and another sickingly sweet doughnut and he was now waiting for Hibiya to get what he wanted.

The raven came down to the register with coffee and some sushi.

"Sushi?! In the morning?" The blonde raised an eyebrow questionably at his choices.

"I like Sushi in the morning. It's delicious." He pouted.

".. I like sushi too, but I've never seen someone eat in the morning."

"Morning sushi is the best sushi. Period."

".. I'm going to stick to my morning serving of diabetes, thank you.."

Hibiya smiled, before they took the food back up to his room, the raven getting back in bed and opening his container of raw fish. "Fuck, this is so good.." He typically moaned after he popped one into his mouth.

Of course, this little sound went straight to the blondes groin. After a bit, the raven got up and walked over to Delic, sitting in his lap. This action was random, yet of course Delic didn't mind.

"Awe." Delic smiled, wrapping his arms around the raven who was still eating his sushi.

"I just got cold, that's all." He said, blushing, and taking another sip of coffee.

Silence.

"..So when are you going to be good enough to start working on the case again?" Delic asked, biting into his doughnut.

"In a week or so." He said. "Now that we have more information, this case will be much easier. "

"Or harder.. Depending if he's going to change his tactic or not.."

"I know his tattoos, though. He has the blue one and one on his collarbone."

"You never said anything about a collarbone.."

"I didn't? Well, he has one."

The blonde stared at him, wrapping his arms around the raven.

"Hibiya..Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"You don't act like it.." He said, frowning. "And I really love you."

"I really do. I just feel like shit at the moment." Hibiya frowned. "Why doesn't it seem like it?"

"You didn't really seem to care last night.. And I'm really worried about you not feeling the same way .."

"I do care.. And I'll never change my feelings.." He frowned. "I love you, I really do. I've always had feelings for you. Do you believe me?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"..Even the day you first set foot in my office?"

"I thought you were cute in your little dress shirt and tie." The raven said turned red in the face, staring at his feet. **_  
_**

Delic grinned. "When I slipped in your shower?"

"I was blushing because you were naked, obviously.." **_  
_**

"Cute~.. when I spent the night and I woke up with you snuggled up against me~?"

"I actually did sleepwalk."

"At the rave when you called me your boyfriend?"

"..That was because I was jealous.." His face turned even more red, the grin widening on the face of the blonde.

"When we were singing in the car?"

"I thought you were a dork in the nicest way possible~" **_  
_**

"How about all those times I said I would do you and that you were hot?"

"I was hoping that you weren't teasing me.." **_  
_**

Delic laughed. "It was never in a teasing way. Now, last question~" He wrapped his arms a bit more snuggly around him.

"What were you dreaming about the night you slept at my place and I heard you mumble my name~?"

"It was a weird dream involving us making macaroni and you becoming pregnant or something."

Delic started laughing hysterically. "Okay! I believe you love me~"

"Good. Because I do." Hibiya smiled, connecting their lips and silencing the blondes laughing.

The blonde pulled him closer, the raven's legs on either side of the blondes lap as the raven pulled away for a second to look into the eyes of the blonde. They were already partially glazed over already, the raven smirking as he kissed him again. Delic opened his mouth partway to lick the raven's lower lip, the younger male opening up his mouth for him. Their tongues brushed together for a moment before the raven pulled away, nipping his lower lip gingerly.

The blonde stared at him for a few seconds before sighing, the raven smiling before curling into the blondes' chest. Delic wrapped his arms around him as they simply lied there for a moment, just enjoying each others company for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kira- Eeeeeeehhhh Sexy chapter!

Delic-Op op op op oppan Sexy chapter!

Lime- What's sexy about this? -

Kira- The fact that Delic's in it!

Delic- OH YEEAAH!

Hibiya- You two make no total sense.

Delic/Kira- REVIEW FOR LOVE


	8. Chapter 8

"Delic, I have a question." Hibiya asked on the drive home as he stared out of the window watching the skyscrapers and scenery pass.

"Yes?" The blonde asked, smiling a bit as his eyes were heavily focused on the road.

"Can you please stay the night with me for a few days? I don't want to be at my apartment alone at the moment.." He shuddered at the idea of being alone. He was terrified of the idea of the killer coming and killing him and no one would know. It sent a shiver up his spine.

"Sure, I don't mind. I like your place." He said, pulling into Hibiya's apartment complex.

He got out with Delic, grabbing his keys and unlocking the door. It was somewhat cold in the apartment, and everything appeared to be where it belonged. Good.

"Now, Shinra said that you should rest. So go to your room and stay in bed and I'll get you whatever you want to drink or eat."

"I don't want to use you for free labor.." He whined, clinging to the blondes arm before he pushed him away gently.

"It's not free labor. I'm just going to be your bitch for the day." Delic said. "Bed. Now."

Hibiya grumbled to himself, going upstairs.

Delic followed, turning on his TV and giving him the remote. "Want anything to drink or eat?"

"Could you give me my laptop? I won't work on the case, I promise.."

"Promise?" He asked, holding up the laptop case.

"I said I did." The raven said, reaching out for it. "Please?"

"Okay.." He handed him the case, going out the door. "I'm going to stop by my place to get some stuff.. I'll be back in 15 minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Take your time."

Once the blonde got to his apartment, he got a text from Hibiya. "Turn on the news, stat! "

He stared at the message, walking over to his TV and turning on the news.

The headline was '2 BODIES RELATED TO CASE FOUND BY CHURCH' and it showed the images of the crime scene.

There was two announcers standing in front of the scene. "We have successfully identified the two dead females. One appears to be Candy Shrillick a straight A student at south Ikebukuro Academy for girls"

"The second victim is a Sarah Cardridge, a girl scout and another member of the Academy. The two private investigators that we told you about yesterday are still working on the case, with no intentions of quitting. We will try to get in contact with them in the next hour to get you more information. Diane?" Then, followed by that was a weather prediction for the next week.

The blonde sighed sighed, getting out his phone to text Hibiya. 'Fuck dude..'

'I need to resist the cigarettes in my dresser drawer right now, because I'm fucking pissed.."

'I'll smoke them for you so you have no temptation~' he typed back, packing some clothes in a bag.

'..I really want to punch a wall and castrate the killer with my bare hands.'

'Whoa bro. Calm your penis. No need to text that...'

'At least I didn't describe it in detail. "There I would stand.. A knife in my hands..." '

'No! No! This is not going to turn into a killer novel role play! No!'

"I was just kidding~"

'Well anyway.. I have to continue packing now.. Want me to pick up any sushi or McDonalds on the way back?'

'Sushi, please. Be careful on the way here.'

'I will~ and if your working on the case when I get back, I'm going to strap you down and have my way with you!.. Or I'll just eat your sushi as a punishment instead..'

'Fuck that. Anyway, see you soon. '

Delic smiled and put his phone in his pocket and continued packing. When he arrived back at Hibiya's he snuck upstairs to his room to spy on him.

Hibiya was on his Chibibook, ranting about a picture of his sister he saw. "Resist the urge to slap the guy in the face, Hibiya. "

"Slap who in the face?" Delic asked, coming out of his hiding spot and dangling a box of raw fish in the air.

"My little sisters douche of a boyfriend." He answered, reaching for the box.

"You have a sister?" He asked, handing him the raw fish.

"And an older brother." He said, opening the box.

"So.. What's up with your sister?"

"Oh. She is my precious little baby sister that my mom prefers over me and my brother. One year, she got enough money to pay her student loans and we got money to get hair cuts." He rolled his eyes. "It's that sort of rivalry."

".. Okay.. And you wanna punch her boyfriend why?"

"Because her boyfriend is a douchebaglet who is using her for her left over inheritance money."

".. Okay.." He said slowly.

He shrugged, eating a piece of fish. "What about you?"

"My dad left when I was little because he was a man whore. My mom loves me to death and calls me every so often. I have one sister and my mom is expecting another with my new step dad which is pretty cool." The blonde said. "My mom had me when she was 15 so she's pretty young still."

"Your family sounds nice." He smiled.

"yeah.. I also have a cat, but she doesn't care about shit.."

"I love cats." Hibiya laughed, smiling. Suddenly, his phone began to ring, and he answered it. "Hello?" He put it on speaker phone. "Hello, this is Akano Feigum with ACB. We would like to ask you, Mr. Orihara, about your opinion on the two murders that happened on 2/5 next to the church?"

"Who is it~?" Delic asked, steeling a piece of Hibiya's yellow tail tuna.

"It's the news.."

"Is Mr. Heiwajima with you?"

Delic's eyes widened, moving back a little and mouthed the words 'I'm not here' then stole another thing of sushi

"Eh.. No.."

"I see.. So, what is your opinion?"

"Say that we think it needs to be stopped and that I'm going to wring that guys neck for touching my work partner. Then somehow get to a part about how he kidnaps the girls." Delic whispered.

Hibiya spent an hour explaining the information and his opinion until he hung up, seeing his food gone. "Dammit, Delic!" He whined.

The blonde looked at him, popping the last one in his mouth. "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine." He said, growling silently.

"If you want some more... You have to come and get it~" Delic purred, the piece of tuna between teeth.

Hibiya blushed and leaned forward, connecting their lips, trying to get the piece of sushi with his tongue.

The taller male let him have it, wrapping his arms around him.

He pulled away for a few seconds before reattaching their lips, deepening it.

Delic brushed his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Hibiya let him in, letting him fully explore his mouth.

"Taste good." He mumbled, licking the back of his teeth, then playing with his tongue

The raven gave a low moan, licking the tip of his tongue.

Delic moaned silently, hands resting on his shoulders and pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him and biting his neck

"Y-You're making me hot.." Hibiya whispered, shuddering.

"You don't like it?" The taller male asked, leaving a mark on his neck

"If you are turning me on, obviously I like it~" He purred, connecting their lips again.

"Oh good~ I'm doing my job~"

He scooted back to lie his head on the pillow, arching into his little nibbles and bites.

"does little Hibi like it when I bite him~"

He nodded, blushing. "When..ah.. do you want me to continue to work on the case?"

"Next week" Delic answered. "Until then, I'll work solo."

The raven frowned. "I don't like being alone by myself.. Can I please come with you?"

"No. I'll bring my cat to keep you company." He said, licking the bite marks on the raven's neck. "You might get hurt if you come with me."

Hibiya sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You and Snicks will get along fine. I promise." He said, grinning. "And for all we know, the killer may be after you and I don't want you getting hurt.

"He might track my address down and kill me, though." He whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Then stay at my apartment~ or go stay with my parents or your sister."

"I'll think about it." The raven grumbled, attaching their lips again.

Just as Delic was starting to get worked up, his phone beeped. "Dammit!" He hissed, reaching for his U-phone

"Who is it?" He groaned.

"It's my cousin, bitching about how she never gets any again." He sighed, sending her a quick reply before setting it on the table. "She wants me to give you her number.."

"Tell her that you're dating me."

"I did.." His phone beeped again and he read her response out loud. "'I don't care, I want to get laid.'"

Hibiya rolled his eyes. "Tell her to buy a dildo and move on with her life, because I'm not going to sleep with her."

Delic laughed. "I'm just going to say she should go track down this Masaomi kid and fuck him instead."

He shrugged, getting up and going to his dresser to get some pajama pants.

The blonde pouted, sighing. "I guess I'll go get dressed for bed"

"It's.. in the afternoon, actually." He pulled back his dark curtains to reveal sunlight. "My room is like a cave, I'm sorry."

"Holy fuck.."

"See?" He held out his phone to show him that it was 4:17 before pulling on his pajama pants.

"Heheh.. It's almost 4:20." Delic laughed.

"..That's true~"

"Wanna smoke something~" The blonde asked, eyes glinting mischievously. The raven grinned.

"I don't have much of a stash.. I'm not much of a pot smoker."

"I brought some with me." He grinned.

".. Sure."

He dashed out of the room, coming back with 2 joints.

"Aw, my little stoner." He cooed, pulling a lighter out from under his bed and lighting his before tossing the light blue lighter to Delic.

In about 20 minutes they were both high and sitting on Hibiya's bed, watching food network.

"Fuck... This is turning me on."

"Wait.. Is.. that a lesbian?" Hibiya pointed to Daula Sean who was instructing her audience to make a lemon pie.

"Yes... Definitely.."

"Because.. She looks like she is giving that dinner guest seductive looks.."

"You know.. I always gave you seductive looks, but yooooou never noticed."

"I'm sorry." He whined, clinging onto the blonde. "I feel like I'm floating.."

"I feel.. I feel like my lower regions are about to rip a hole in my jeans." He said. "That rotating turkey turned me on..."

"I'm turned on by you being turned on~" He purred, climbing on top of the blonde.

"Oh god that's sexy." Delic cooed, placing his hands on the smaller male's hips.

Hibiya connected their lips, sitting on his lap and sliding a hand up his shirt, grinning at how well the blondes body was reacting to this. Delic deepened the kiss, gripping the hips of the raven and bunching up the thin pajama pants fabric. The raven gasped, playing with the blondes tongue.

Hibiya pushed the blonde roughly into the bed, slipping both of his hands under the blondes shirt and feeling him up, hands ghosting over his abs.

"F-fuck!" Delic panted, throwing his head back and tugging at Hibiya's shirt. He began to suck a dark red hickey next to his collarbone, the raven running his hands against his lower stomach.

"Hibiya! I'm hard as a brick! This is starting to get painful!"

"Let me fix that~" He purred, wiggling his hips against his.

"Nya!" The blonde hissed, moaning and lifting his hips to grind against him.

The smaller male gave a little moan, starting to grind against him, slowly starting to slow down and get tired. The raven fell asleep on top of the blonde who yawned and fell asleep, lower regions still hard.

* * *

They woke up 2 hours later, their hips still pressed together. Hibiya groaned. "Fuck, how high did we get?" He muttered, moving away from him and grimacing from hypersensitivity.

"I don't know." Delic groaned. "But my dick hurts." He whined. "So hard.."

"I guess we were grinding.. and we collapsed?" Hibiya raised an eyebrow. "But anyway, I'm sorry." He said, lying down next to him.

"I have to take care of my.. situation." The blonde said, getting up and making his way to the bathroom

He nearly fell asleep again, waiting for Delic to come out before he ran downstairs to use the other bathroom after hearing some of the sounds the blonde was making.

Delic came out of the bathroom collapsing on Hibiya's bed.

The raven went back upstairs, a bit ashamed of himself, crawling on his bed and turning on the TV.

"Hibiya?" The blonde asked, face wedged into a pillow.

"Yeah?" He switched the channel to some random cartoon with a giant whale and something about a candy island.

"I can't move.."

"..Why?.."

" ' .." He answered, a bit comically.

"Did you fap your legs out or something?" He crawled over to him.

"My legs are numb and they tingle."

".. Your legs fell asleep when you were yanking it, did they?"

".. Yeeeaaah..."

"..."

".. What time is it?"

"7." Hibiya said, yawning.

"Fuck it! I'm just going to lay here!"

"No." He whined. "I'll make dinner." He wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"No! Your suppose to be resting!" Delic whined.

"I'm hungry, thoughhh.."

"... Fine, but nothing that requires cooking!"

Hibiya grinned, getting up and running down stairs. He came back with some left-over spaghetti, sitting on his bed. "Want some, Delic?"

The blonde, who was I'm the same position from before, let out a small snore.

He smiled, eating his spaghetti and then curling up next to him and falling asleep. The next two weeks were somewhat similar to this, with them spending time together, Delic going to work on the case, them spending more time together and falling asleep to do it all over with in the morning. One day, after Hibiya was healed, he woke up and poked Delic that was next to him. "Deli~ Wake up~"

"Do I have to?" He whined, turning over. "I'll make you breakfast later."

"It's my first day back on the case! I'm excited!" He giggled, tackling him. "It's like Christmas!" He nuzzled his face into his neck

"... Are you sure your feeling well enough?"

"Fuck yeah!"

The blonde sighed. "Fine.. Go get dressed. My cousin is helping us today, so look pretty! I want to flaunt you in her face!"

He laughed. "Okay. Take your time." He pecked him on the lips before crawling off of him, prancing into his bathroom to get ready.

Delic was waiting downstairs for Hibiya, on the couch. Today he was wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a red dress shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows and open half way to reveal a white undershirt.

he smaller male came downstairs, wearing a dark grey cardigan and a cute newsboy cap.

The blonde whistled, smirking a bit "Aww don't you just look sexable! I'm going to have fun shoving you in my cousin's face!" He grinned.

"Was sort of the point, my dear~" He grinned, sitting on the couch. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming~" Delic called out, getting up and walking towards the door, revealing Delic's little cousin. "Delic!" Mandi cheered. "Where's Hibiya?"

The raven gave a little wave, before turning his attention to his phone.

Mandi dashed over to him, pushing the blonde out of the way. "Are you okay?! You haven't called me at all! And I heard what happened!"

"I'm fine.." He said silently, texting Delic. "Just a little sore, that's all. But Delic made me all better~" He purred, looking at him with a sultry look which made the blonde bite his lip trying not to laugh.

She glared, sitting down next to him "Well I could also make you feel better! And wouldn't it be nice to be on top and do whatever you want?" She asked, sliding her hand onto Hibiya's thigh and moving towards his lower regions

Hibiya took her hand and slid it off his thigh. "..."

"Mandi! Stop fondling my Hibiya! Get your own!" Delic whined.

The female blonde stood up, pouting. "Why do you want me hear anyway?! You just wanna flaunt your sexy boy in my face!" She grumbled.

Hibiya came up to Delic, hugging his arm. ".. I'm not sure what we are doing today, actually.."

"We need you to go around school and look for a man that fits Hibiy's description of the killer." The blonde said, handing the girl a folder of all of his collected notes from Hibiya's small witnessing. "Since your a virgin and don't dress like a total slut, you're somewhat safe."

"I think we should go to the tattoo parlor and see if they specialize in such.. strange tattoos."

Great idea!" Delic cheered, kissing the raven's head. "Now Mandi.. You can stay here until you have class.. And we're going to check out the tattoo place. So bye!" He said, turning himself and the raven and heading out the door.

"By Delic!.. Bye Hibiya~" Mandi said, using a slight pur on Hibiya's name.

The raven rolled his eyes, hugging onto Delic's arm as they left.

* * *

_Kira- ERMAGURD! We were SOOO close to smut!_

_Delic- SMUUUUUT!_

_Lime- *waves flag*_

_Kira- Well anyway.. REVIEW FOR LOVE!_


	9. Chapter 9

_OHMYGOD! Don't hate us! I'm sorry! It's here! STOP HATING US! I'm sorry we haven't updated for, like ever, but school is a bitch! We will do more updates in the summer~ Promise~!_

_~Lime/Kira_

_P.s. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO CARE TO REVIEW~ LOVE YOU ALL!_

* * *

The two drove to a local tattoo parlor not far from the apartment, going inside and seeing the place decorated in pictures of different styles of tattoos and designs. Hibiya looked around, Delic casually walked over to the woman, who was covered head to toe in piercings, tattoos and dark makeup, standing behind the main counter.

"Hello~ I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." Delic said to the girl. "My partner Izaya and I want to get a tattoo." He said, gesturing to the small raven beside him.

The girl leaned over on the counter, glancing at Hibiya and Delic. "I saw you two on the news, you're not fooling me." She smirked. "What would you like?"

"Crap, you're good." The blonde laughed. "Well first of all.. Have you ever.. done a.. dick tat by any chance?" The question itself was probably the most awkward. Hibiya swallowed awkwardly, looking up at Delic and then to the girl.

"This is for the case, isn't it? If so, no, we specialize in all tattoos but we have never had someone request a genital one..That is just fucked. "

"Yes, We know.." Delic sighed. "Well since we're here." He turned to Hibiya. "Wanna get some ink?~"

"Sure." The raven smiled. "As long as you don't get a dick tattoo.." He grinned, hugging on his arm happily as he swung back and forth. He was a child at heart, especially when he was around Delic.

"Never.." He said turning to the girl again. "May I get a lower abdomen tat please~"

"Alright~" She smiled, writing something down. " And what about your friend?"

Hibiya thought for a second, looking up at Delic. "What do you think I should get?"

"I don't know.. How about a little neck one that I can nibble on~" The blonde purred.

Hibiya blushed, giving Delic a small smirk. "A neck one, please~"

Soon a rather attractive young male tattoo artist wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue wife beater took Delic into a back room, Hibiya following him as Delic was seated.

Hibiya grinned "What are you getting?~"

"It's a secret~" He answered, lifting up his shirt for the tattoo artist.

"Please don't tell me you aren't getting my name tattooed on your lower abdomen.."

"No, and It's not going to be a cliche butterfly either."

"What should I get? A cliche tribal tattoo on my neck?"

"No~ get something like a lollipop so I can suck on i- AH! FUCK!" The blonde screamed when the tattoo needle started to stain his skin.

Hibiya grabbed onto his hand, laughing a bit. "You'll be fine, sweetheart." He said, rubbing tiny circles into his palm.

"It feels like acid is being poured on my skin, being sprayed with 100% alcohol and rubbed with kitty litter!" He spat, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pain, his forehead muscles clenching as he grimaced in pain.

"Babe, calm down.."

Delic bit on his knuckle, waiting for the unbearable pain to stop. When it was all over the guy wrapped a piece of gauze around the ink to protect it and also hide it from Hibiya.

"Hiding it, I see~" He said. "I still don't know what I'm going to get.."

"Get something sexy!" Delic said, getting up and pushing Hibiya on the chair, wiggling his hips seductively as Hibiya laughed.

"I think I'll get a sort of steampunk clockwork thingie on my shoulder and a tiny bit on my neck."

"Sweet.." He said, sitting down, groaning in pain a bit.

When the tattoo artist started using the tattoo gun, Hibiya barely flinched, looking at Delic with his head tilted and resting on his knuckles.

"Oh you fucking bastard.." The laughed, leaning in to peck him on the lips. "Mine still hurts like a bitch."

Hibiyae laughed. "I have a high pain tolerance, screamer~" He smirked.

"I don't like pain!" He whined.

"It's just like bee stings, that's all. And mine is bigger than yours~"

"Ahah.. Don't go there." Delic said with a serious face that soon cracked into a derpy smile.

The raven grinned. It took around 2 hours, the coloring hurting the worse. "Ffuuck!" He hissed, wincing as the final details were made, a lone tear running down his cheek.

"Ah.. What a sexy scream~" Delic purred. "That's going to be fun to nom on~"

The artist covered the tattoo with gauze, the two paying him before walking out the door. "I like mine~" Hibiya said. "You have to show me yours later."

"If you go down on me I will~ " The blonde purred.

".. Deal~" He purred back, walking down the street with him.

They proceeded to awkwardly ask the question of the penis tattoo to every tattoo artist, each of them replying that they had never heard of anyone doing one in the parlor before. They both went back to the apartment, his cousin waiting for them.

"Oh hey! Hibiya!" Mandi said grinning. "How was your little investigation~?"

"Not so good, but we did get tattoos out of it." The raven said, pointing to his gauzed up shoulder and neck.

"You know~ I find neck tattoos an extreme turn on~" she purred, getting up to drape over the raven in a slutty position

He brushed her off. "That's nice." He said, walking over to Delic and clinging onto his arm. "Now, did you figure out anything?"

"Umm kinda.. I've seen the collarbone one before, but not the dick one because I'm a virgin and all." She answered. "So I'll keep an eye out for the collarbone guy and try to get a name for you guys."

"Alright~ You are dismissed!" Hibiya waved her out the door, waiting till she was gone to lock it. "Now, how about I see that tattoo of yours~" He purred, clawing his fingers against the back of the blonde's jacket, grinning at the blonde's smirk that arose on his lips.

"You're going to have to strip me to find out~" he cooed, pulling him into a kiss.

"I think I've never really seen you stripped naked before, so this will be fun~" Hibiya purred, pushing him onto the sofa and climbing on top of him while their lips were still attached. Their teeth clanged together, Delic running his fingers through his dark black hair. Their kisses were slightly rough, but sweet.

"What about when I slipped in your shower?" He asked, going to lick the raven's unmarked neck.

"I was too embarrassed to look~" The raven purred, taking off the gauze and then beginning to pull the shirt off the blonde, trailing kisses down to his navel. "Nice chest~" He purred against his skin, before moving down to were the gauze was, pulling it off ever-so-slowly.

The tattoo was a pink song note, outlined in black and gold. Small, yet detailed. Below that was a small trail of hair, which led to a place which made Hibiya blush.

"Cute~" He said, nibbling on the small little tattoo and trailing his hand down to the front of his jeans, pressing down roughly.

Delic let out a small breathy moan at Hibiya's small nibbles, lifting up his hips, asking for more as Hibiya pressed onto his rock hard arousal.

Hibiya bit down a little on the tattoo, undoing his belt and pulling his jeans off his hips as he began to gently palm the blonde through the thin fabric of his boxers. Delic let out a breathy gasp, arching into his touch. "Mo- more! Bite harder!" He demanded, panting.

Hibiya teasingly began to bite down harder, hand slipping into his boxers to pull out the blondes cock. It was a bit bigger than average, about 8 inches tops. He stroked gently, the pads of his fingers teasing the tip that leaked precum.

"F-fuck!" The blonde moaned in between strokes. "Rougher!"

He pulled his mouth away from his tattoo to kiss the tip of the throbbing red arousal, taking it deeply into his mouth as his eyes fluttered shut. Delic gasped, breath hitching as he bucked into his mouth. Hibiya pulled away for a second, his hot breath hitting the sensitive tip. "Haah.. Feel free to thrust.." He whispered, going back down on his cock and sucking. Delic moaned, feeling his tongue wrap around his length, making him to do as the raven suggested and thrusted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and tongue swirled around his shaft before he eventually slammed downwards, feeling the head hit the back of his throat. The raven gagged, spasming around it."Nya-!" The blonde threw his head back on the couch with clenched eyes and teeth, panting. "Gonna c- AH FUCK!" He screamed, coming and cutting off his previous warning.

He felt the liquid running down this throat, the raven swallowing and slowly moving his hand up his shaft one more time to get as much cum as possible. He gave a kiss to the softening member before putting it back into the jeans of the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed the jaw of the blonde who was panting, trying to recover from the orgasm.

"Fuck.." Delic panted, lazily placing his arms around the smaller male. "Y-your fucking fantastic!"

"I'm decent." He smiled. "If I was so ridiculously skilled, I could make you cum in 3 seconds~" He grinned.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Delic asked. "And that would kind of mean your somewhat of a whore if you did."

"True~" He smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling. "You taste delicious by the way~" He purred, kissing his jaw.

The blonde grinned, resting his chin on the top of his head.

* * *

Some time went by, Hibiya simply listening to the beating of the blonde's heart in his chest.

"You're warm."

"Deli loves holding Hibi.." He sang in a dorky tone. "Hibi make Deli feel nice~"

"You're a dork.."Hibiya giggled, nuzzling into his chest.

"Yes~ but you love me anyway~" he cooed, holding him.

"It's one of the reasons why I love you~" The raven said, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

"Oh? There's other reasons~? Is one of them how 'cute' I look in a dress shirt and tie?"

"Because you are a dork, you have a good sense of humor, you don't give a fuck about the things I don't give a fuck about.. There are many other reasons, but those are the first three~" He said. "Also because you look cute in a suit and tie~" He laughed.

"Name the others! I like to know these things!" Delic chuckled. "I would like to know every small detail~"

"Hm.. I love the way you scrunch up your nose when I wake you up in the morning when you're too tired~" He laughed. "That's one of them~"

"Pssh.. I scrunch my nose?"

"Yeah, you do. It's the cutest thing in the galaxy~ Also I love it when you let me run my fingers through your hair~"

"I didn't know you liked that~ I just thought you were trying to turn me on~" The londe cooed. "It does by the way~"

"I love your long eyelashes. They make your eyes even more pretty." He grinned.

"... Pretty?"

"Yeah, they're like a dark pink with a medium pink-ish ring around your pupils. They're really pretty~" He smiled.

"No it's manly!" Delic whined. "Only real men wear pink!"

"I think they are cute!" He giggled.

Delic covered his eyes, somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed!" He giggled, pulling his hands away from his eyes.

The blonde blushed. "Moving on.. What other things do you like about me?"

"Your smile~ Your personality~" He smiled. "Typically everything about you~"

He grinned. "Anything you hate~?"

"Nope." Hibiya smiled. "I'm being cliche, I'm sorry. "

"Well that's a first~ most people I date at least hate one thing about me~" He said. "Like my taste in music, how I can sometimes get perverted, that I have too much sexual experience.. That sort of thing."

"I don't care~" Hibiya said, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Sure, most of the bands you listen to suck, but I don't hate your taste in music~"

"Hey.. I take offense to that.." He whined.

"I mean, only a few, that's all."

"Pssh. Now should I start naming things about you~?"

"Sure." He grinned.

"Your eyes because they sparkle when I look at you, your skin because its so soft and easy to mark~, your smile, they way you kiss~, how you always turn me on"

"Fft. My skin isn't that soft~"

"It's baby smooth, bro." He smiled.

Hibiya blushed. "Just go on, go on~"

"The fact that you love me back, that you think I'm cute~, also when you're high you're all over me~, when you sleep you're cuddled next to me~."

He blushed. "You're too nice~"

"Also you talk in your sleep~" Delic smirked. "You have very interesting dreams~"

He then turned a bright red, hiding his face in his neck.

"Aww~ it's okay~" he laughed, petting him. "I think your dirty dreams are cute~"

"I hang my head in shame.." He blushed.

"No, it's cute~"

He grinned and cleared his throat to mock his higher pitched voice. "Oh-! OH GOD!" He said in a breathy voice "H-harder! DELIC!" He laughed. "And that was just last night~"

"Urgh! So embarrassing!"

"No! It's cute~ I have dirty dreams about you too~ so you're not the only one~"

"Yay. I'm not the only pervert." He mumbled, ashamed.

"Hey! I'm more of a pervert than you. And I said it was cute~ it's one of the reasons that I like you~"

"Is there another reason?"

"Psssh... That your not always a serious workaholic like I thought you were going to be when I first met you, the fact that you sing some of my favorite songs with me~"

"I could never be a workaholic. I hate wearing work clothes, as you can see."

"But your sooo adorable while wearing them!" He gushed.

"I mean like ties and suits. This is just how I dress."

"I know! I think you look hot in suits! It's hot!" He exclaimed. "They turn me on!"

"I've never worn a suit in front of you, I thought. Or did you see the pictures on the wall?" He pointed to the collage of photos on his wall.

".. I snoop around when I'm bored.. So yes..."

"It wouldn't be snooping if it is on my wall." He said, shrugging.

".. Pssh it is to me~" he said yawning. "Well anyway.. I have to stop by my place for a while..." He got up, pushing him off gently. "You good staying here alone or do you wanna come with?"

"I'll come with." He said, stretching his sore back and grabbing his coat. "I wish there was something we could do today."

"well sir! Your going to help me feed a bitchy cat and help me get another supply of clean clothes! Yay!"

"Oh joy." He said, grabbing his scarf and tying it around his neck. "We should visit your parents sometime. "

"Noooo! They'll embarrass me!" He whined. "My mom will start asking stupid and personal questions and most likely start telling stories from my childhood."

"Hah! I have to meet this woman!" He grinned.

"No.. I'm keeping you far away from her!"

"Please? I'll take you to meet my embarrassing siblings if you take me to meet your family!"

"I'll think about it.." He said, pushing him out the door.

* * *

They got to the small house, Delic walking through the door with Hibiya following behind. In the kitchen, a blonde lady was busy cooking up a storm.

"Oh god.. Please no." Delic whined, the female blonde turning to look at him. "Delic! My little baby boy!" She gushed, running over to hug him.

"Oh, how sweet, Delic~" He purred.

"Oh!" The woman said, looking at Hibiya. "I see that my little Deli brought a friend over! How lovely!" She gushed, detaching herself from Delic and shaking the raven's hand. "Hi! I'm Delic's mother, Donna! So nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Hibiya, Delic's boyfriend. I don't believe he has told you about me.." He shook her hand.

"Oh he has! Sooo much! And I've also seen you two getting talked about on the news! You're even cuter in person~"

"Moooooom!" Delic whined "why are you here?"

"Quiet honey, adults are talking."

"No.." He laughed nervously.

"Oh.." She frowned. "That's disappointing.. Well anyway!" She said, turning to her son. "I came here because I've been hearing that you've been working so hard, that I decided to come and bake you a nice home cooked meal~"

"Yeah, Delic, be greatful!" He smirked.

"Oh god.." The blonde said, facepalming. "So, Hibiya!" Delic's mother said, bouncing a bit. "How has my son been treating you~?"

"Fantastic~" He purred, wrapping his skinny arms around the blondes waist for warmth.

She grinned. "Good! He hasn't misbehaved at all?"

"No~"

"Good! Now would you two like to help with lunch?"

"No, mom! Me and Hibiya were just-"

"Sure! We would love to~"

"Oh joy! There's only soo much a pregnant woman can do! I'm so happy to have two men to help me out!" She cheered, scurrying back into the kitchen.

"Delic, be nice~" He said, grinning.

He sighed, walking into the kitchen. "Oh Hibiya! Did Delic ever tell you that he lost his virginity on the first day of high school?" She asked, cutting up some carrots. Meanwhile Delic started banging his head on a cabinet.

"Hm.. Lovely.." Hibiya said, not really listening to her.

"Yes! It was with some lovely girl... Oh what was her name?"

"Anri." Dic answered, still banging his head.

"Oh yes! Anri!"

He spent the rest of the day listening to her rambling which continued when they were eating.

"Yes and-" she looked over at Hibiya's plate with a shocked expression, seeing it almost full. "Hibiya.. You've hardly eaten at all! Do you not like it?" Delic looked over at him with a fork in his mouth and stared at him as well.

"I don't eat that much, that's all." He said. "I like it, I swear."

"Well that explains why your so short and skinny! Eat! If you don't Delic's going to break you the first time you make love!"

"Eh.. I have a really small stomach.." He said, eating his broccoli.

"Well Delic does too, but he eats everything I feed him! And look at him! He's sexy, strong and skinny! Don't you wanna be like him~?"

He sighed, beginning to eat all his food. "I used to be bulimic.. It's not my fault.."

Delic stared at him. "You never told me that..."

"That was over 12 years ago.. Don't worry about me." He said, eating all his food no matter how his stomach was protesting.

When they were finished eating Delic and Hibiya went into Delic's room to pack more clothes.

He sat on his bed, watching him pack his clothes. "Are you mad at me?"

"No.. Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't tell you.." He said.

"It's none of my business anyway.." He said, sighing.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't think it was important because I don't struggle with it anymore.. I can tell you're upset."

"Only a little.. And not at you.. I just" he paused, throwing a dress shirt in his suitcase rather violently. "I just would like to know about these things.."

"I'm sorry.. It was my fault.. I'll let you know next time, I promise.." Hibiya said, taking the dress shirt he threw in the case and folding it nicely, placing it back in the case. "Forgive me?"

He sighed, hugging him. "Of course I forgive you."

The dark haired noirette kissed him on the jaw. "It won't happen again.. I promise.." He whispered.

"Good." He smiled, letting go of him to continue packing. "So, how do you like my mom?"

"She is nice, but kinda pushy and annoying at times." He said. ".. Do you think I'm skin and bones?"

He looked over at the raven, examining him. "No. You may be skinny, but you have subtle muscle tone and you look fairly healthy."

"Good.. I don't want to be a twig." He frowned. "Your mom sort of made me feel like some sort of skeleton."

"She does that to everyone.. Except my sister who is somewhat obese.."

"Ah, poor girl." He said, helping him stuff his clothes into his suitcase.

Once they were done, Hibiya turned to Delic. "Are you ready to go, yet? Or do you want to grab anything else?

"Hmm yeah.. We can go.. I haven't seen Snickerdoodle yet, but I bet she's fine" the blonde said, shutting the suitcase.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked, helping him carry his bag out the door. "I thought we could go to a movie or something. "

".. No.. I really meant cake.. As in the pastry." The blonde laughed. "And sure, we can go see a movie if you want."

"What type of movie do you want to see?" He asked, heading out the door.

"Umm.. Scary, romantic, or comedy?"

"Comedy or horror.. Pick one. "

"Eh.. Comedy.." He answered, walking out of the apartment building and making his way to his car.

They got inside, the raven putting his bag in the backseat. "Are any good movies out?"

"Eh.. A few.. There's that fake paranormal activity movie that's pretty funny." He said, putting his keys in the ignition, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot and out of the street

"Yeah, let's see that one." He said, grinning. Once they got back home, Delic ran upstairs and put his bag up in their room, going back into the living room seeing Hibiya ordering the movie On Demand.

The blonde grinned, sitting on the couch next to him, Hibiya leaning into him as he pressed the order button.

Halfway through the movie he yawned, curling up against the blonde who was heavily engaged in the plot. "Hey, Delic?"

"Yeah?"

"You know.. You should move in with me sometime..I don't want you wasting gas going back and forth.." He said casually, eyes glinting up at him.

".. You sure?"

The blonde nodded. "Now what do you want to eat~?"

He smiled. "Anything I have."

"Ramen it is then!" He said, going into the kitchen and getting a pot, filling it with water. ".. By how tired you are, I'm guessing you're not in the mood~"

"I am in the mood, I'm just too tired to act on it."

"Yeah.. We're not getting jiggy tonight.."

"We've never really gotten jiggy before.."

"I was actually going to try and get in your pants tonight~" He purred, boiling water on the stove.

"We've only been dating for a few weeks.." He whined. "Can't we wait a little longer?"

"Fine.." He whined.

Hibiya waited patiently for his ramen, rolling around on the couch for some reason.

Delic popped his head out of the kitchen. "Do you want sweet or spicy?" He asked.

He tilted his head, looking up at him. "A mix?"

He nodded going back into the kitchen and coming out minutes later with a steaming bowl of ramen.

Hibiya sat up, taking the bowl from him. "Thank you~" he said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awe, you're so cute.." The blonde smiled, watching him shovel down the ramen.

After Hibiya was done, Delic got up and stretched. "I have to go unpack my stuff." He said, taking his bag upstairs.

"Okay." Hibiya said, maneuvering his laptop out from under the couch when he suddenly heard Delic scream, a white cat running down the stairs and hiding under the couch, hissing.

"FUCK! SNOOKS!? WHY!?" The blonde screamed, Hibiya putting his food down and running upstairs where Delic was holding his cheek in pain.

Oh, wonderful.

* * *

_Kira- Ehhhh- We're getting Laaaaazy!_

_Lime- I KNOOOOOW_

_Kira- Well fuck.. _

_Lime-... Next chapter has smut._

_Delic- YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY_

_Hibiya- Oh joy._


	10. Chapter 10

The next Day Hibiya woke up to a white cat laying on his chest, staring at him with big yellow eyes. The cat looked a tad pissed off at the raven.

"..Delic." He poked him with his foot. "Help."

The blonde groaned, rolling over.

"Merrrooow.." The cat pressed its paw on his nose, meowing warningly.

"Delic, help. Your cat is going to kill me.." The raven whimpered, frightened by the long haired furball.

The blonde rolled over again, revealing a few bandages on his cheek from the night before. He looked at the cat before slapping it upside the head. "'ad Kitteh.. No killen my hibi.." He said, still half asleep. The cat hissed, running out of the room.

"Yay! My hero.." He said sleepily, cuddling onto his arms.

Delic laughed a bit, wrapping an arms around him.

The raven scooted into his arms, sighing happily. "You're so warm.. I'm freezing." He said, wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't know why~" Delic purred in a sleepy tone. "You seem pretty hot to me~"

Hibiya laughed, nuzzling his face into his chest, brushing his lips against his collar bone.

The blonde's phone beeped, Delic rolling over to grab it, squinting as he read the message.

"What does it say?" Hibiya whimpered, the light from his screen hurting his eyes.

"Mandi thinks she found 'The One' or some bull shit..." The blonde said, giving her a quick reply and setting his phone back down.

"Oh.. That's dandy." He said, cuddling into to him, more.

"Yeah.. She's going nuts.. I can hear her now." He said, clearing his throat. "Oh my gosh! He's so kawaii! I just wanna have his babies! He's like a more sexy than sexy it self! I orgasm every time I see him! Like, oh my god!" He mocked in a gay high pitched tone. "I just wanna screw his brains out!"

"Mandi annoys the shit out of me, to be honest."

"That's because she keeps trying to get in your pants."

"Yeah." Hibiya said, wiggling ontop of him to lay his head on Delic's chest.

"Well maybe now she won't try to molest you. Now that she has someone~"

He smiled, nuzzling into his chest.

"Pff- or maybe she will ask you for a three way like a creeper ." Delic laughed.

"Eew!" The raven giggled.

"Or maybe a four way if she's that much of a sicko."

"Let's not think about that~"

"Then what do you wanna think about?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, giving him a peck on the lips.

The cat scampered back in the room and jumped on the bed, hissing.

"Damn cat!" Hibiya hissed, shooing it off.

The cat hissed at him again, trotting over to Delic and nestling under his arm, meowing sweetly.

Hibiya frowned, walking into the bathroom.

When he came back Delic was nuzzling the kitty. "Meowmeowmeowmeowmeow~"

Hibiya grumbled to himself before sliding under the sheets and turning away from Delic.

He glanced over at Hibiya. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired and cold.." The raven said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, then I'll warm you up~" he purred, pushing the cat away and snuggling up to Hibiya and wrapping his arms around him in a spooning like position.

He snuggled into him a bit more comfortably, obviously the little spoon. He sighed happily, closing his eyes.

* * *

Hibiya woke up to a cold bed and no Delic.

"Delic?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Hibiya was answered by a loud meow coming from downstairs.

He went downstairs, yawning and brushing the hair out of his face.

Downstairs was Delic sprawled on the couch, sleeping with his cat laying down on his chest, meowing.

He stared at Snickerdoodle before sitting next to Delic on the couch and hoping not to get mauled.

The cat hissed at him, Delic's hand immediately coming up and slapping the cat.

She hissed again before hopping off of him and going underneath the couch.

The blonde yawned turning on the couch and finally seeing Hibiya. "Oh heyyy~!"

"Hi~" He purred, crawling on top of him and looking into his eyes. "Did you have a good sleep~"

"Why yes I did~" He purred back, wrapping his arms around him. "Did you~?"

"Yeah." He smiled, wrapped his arms around his neck. "I sorta wish you were there when I woke up, but it was fine."

"You kept whining and kicking me a bunch of times.." He said with a poker face. "I went down here so I wouldn't get kicked.. down.. there."

"I'm sorry." He frowned, running his fingers though his soft hair.

"Its okay~ so are we going to work today or..?"

"I might." He smiled "Do you think I should? Or should we be lazy one more day?"

Delic yawned. "We really should work on the case some more.."

"It feels so good to just stay at home, but I guess we could." He said, pulling out his laptop.

Delic laughed, getting up to make coffee. "If I see you checking you Chibibook, I'm going to slap you."

"Yes, ma'am. "He got his laptop, opening it and going to look at the files.

The blonde eventually came back in the living room handing him a cup of coffee and looking over his shoulder. "That's right my little Einstein.. Type away~"

He laughed, breaking the firewall and looking through the pictures.

"God, your smartness is such a turn on~" He purred, kissing him on the cheek and earning a low hiss from Snickerdoodle from under the couch.

He smiled while taking a sip of his coffee, examining all the pictures. There was no new murders so far, but there were about 50 photos of each murder victim. He went through each one, stopping on one where there was a girl that was lying on the ground, her face tilted up towards the sky . Something about this girl was strange. There was a hole that was ripped into her chest, and she was blindfolded. On the blindfold, there was a symbol. A white infinity mark. He looked at another victim, the body of Iris. Around her chest there was a deep cut around her two breasts that looked like an infinity symbol as well.

"The killer obviously is obsessed with this symbol.." He said, biting the edge of his lip. Another picture, the body of Candy. Her eyes were gouged out. Two lines were slashed in the bridge of her nose.

_Infinity. _

_Another girl. _

_Infinity mark._

"Infinity?.. Does that mean her's never going to stop?" Delic asked, leaning in closer to get a better look.

"Wait a second.. All the girls that have been murdered have been involved with the church. The only exception was Candy and me, but I wasn't murdered. Eternal life is the main topics of Christianity and Catholic beliefs, right?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't go to church. Never have."

"I just know because of my bible thumping aunt.. And eternity is like infinity, it never ends. Premarital sex is also a huge sin, so it could be that.. The killer is involved with the church." He whispered, biting the edge of his lip. ""Its has to be someone from the congregation.."

Delic grinned, kissing his cheek. "Now all we need to do is find out who he is~"

"That'll be easy." He said, smiling. "We both are pretty intelligent, so we'll get this case solved in no time."

"I can't do shit, You're the smart one~"

"Oh, bullshit, Mr. two months in the business and at the top of the playing field.."

"Beginners luck~"

"Shut the fuck up." He grinned. "You are as smart as fuck and you know it!~"

"Oho! I can't hack or break firewalls~" He said in a retard voice. "I can't even figure out my voice mail password."

"I'm going to turn you on and walk away if you keep calling yourself stupid." He warned him. "You aren't stupid."

".. I'm not kidding about the voice mail password.." He said with a poker face.

"I don't know what mine is, either." He said, shrugging. "You aren't stupid, babe."

"Then explain my dorkie-ness.."

"You're just a derp." He shrugged.

"And you're not, making you the smart one in this relationship."

"I'm a dork, dude. During Highschool, I was sort of a spaz."

"You graduated at 16. It took me until I was 18. I'm stupider than you." He said, sticking out his tongue. "I win."

"I'm going to do it, Delic, if you don't say that you're smart.." He warned again.

He smirked. "I. Am. An. Idiot."

Hibiya pulled him over the couch, sticking his tongue down is throat.

The blonde smirked again, wrapping his arm around him.

He slipped his hand inside of his pants, stroking him roughly from the outside of his boxers.

"F-Fuck! Okay! Okay! I was kidding!" He panted, melting under his touch.

"Now say that you're smart.." He said, wrapping his hand around his shaft and stroking roughly.

He shuddered a bit, moaning. "I'm smart! I'm smarter than fuck!"

"Good boy." He purred before pulling away and running up the stairs. "Now have fun dealing with that!" He had a fit of evil laughter before locking himself in his room.

"You evil bastard!" He laughed, panted a bit. Delic managed to get off the couch and run upstairs then started pounding on Hibiya's door.

"I'm definitely not here. Nope. Not at all~" He cackled evilly.

"I'm going to break down this door and have my way with you if you don't finish what you started!"

Some silence

"..Fine.. Funkiller." He unlocked the door.

"I believe the term is buzzkill." the blonde said, before pushing his way in the room and flopping down on the bed. "Now finish."

He grumbled something to himself before crawling onto the bed with him and proceeding to continue the handjob.

Delic laughed in between pants. "Heh.. I love.. Winning arguments" he said in a breathy voice, feeling his stomach tighten a little.

"Your just lucky that I'm willing to finish you off.. Running off WAS supposed to be your punishment, you know." He ran a finger against the vein on the underside before stroking much rougher.

"Hnnng!" He groaned, panting more roughly. "F-for what?"

"For calling yourself stupid." He said, giving the arousal a small tug, brushing some precum off his head with his thumb.

He gasped, throwing his head back. "Cl-Close!" He panted, feeling his stomach tighten even more.

He continued to stroke roughly, until suddenly he came.

On his face.

Without notice.

Delic laid there, trying to catch his breath.

"You could have told me.." He whined, wiping the liquid from his eyes.

".. I-I did.." He panted. "Where did it go?"

"All over my face.."

"Heh.. Sexy."

"It's burning my left eye." He said.

".. Am I going to get your eye pregnant?!" The blonde asked, sitting up and tucking himself back inside his pants.

"How high ARE you?" He asked, licking some of the cum from his lips before walking into the bathroom to wash it off.

"REALLY high." He answered, laughing a bit. "I ate 3 brownies this morning so yeah.."

"My little stoner~" He laughed.

"See! Stoners aren't smart!"

"I smoke pot too, so your argument is invalid."

"... I'm blonde.. I'm a natural idiot."

"I will cockblock you again and I won't finish you off."

"Why do you get so pissed when I say I'm dumb? It's not like i'm insulting you or anything.."

"It's because you are lying to yourself." He said, washing his face.

"I'm not lying to myself." He sighed, laying back down on the bed. "I just know I'm not as smart as you."

"You are pretty damn smart. Delic." He said, coming back into his room and climbing onto the bed with him.

"Name one thing I have helped with, with the case."

"You were smart enough to track down my number when I got kidnapped."

"Well that's it. Nothing else." he sighed.

"No. You were the one to crack the code that I couldn't crack."

"By looking at your phone."

"Stop. You're perfect." He said, turning on the TV in his room.

"Perfect people don't get stoned when they feel depressed. Prefect people don't have to track down their partner because they were to stupid to hear them call their name. I'm not stupid."

"If there is anyone who is imperfect, its me. I typically don't have problems talking to people, and I have nothing but you and my job to hold onto. You have no idea how that feels."

"I had to whore myself out because my dad walked out and left his daughter and son to work while their mother suffered depression."

"Delic! I don't care about anything that happened in your past! All I care about is our future! You could have been a fucking flying nun in your past and I would still love you!"

"I'm a fucking joke, Hibiya! A fucking highschool slut trying to make a living as a detective! It's idiotic!" He hissed.

"Well I'm a fucking manic depressive freak who is a disgrace to his family and will never be like his father! All I'll ever be is a dumbass computer hacker who is a failure of a detective! That's all I'll ever be."

"Fuck that! You're a fucking amazing detective and you know it!" He growled. "The only thing you don't know is how much your boyfriends deserves to get beaten senseless for ruining everything! I ruined you! I got you fucking raped!"

"So fucking what! It wasn't your fucking fault! Stop blaming yourself!" He screamed. "It's my fault for coming up with the idea to go under cover!"

"It's not my fault for not keeping an eye on you!" The blonde yelled. "Do you know what I was doing while you were in trouble? Trying to get fucking laid!"

".. I'm not going to fight with you." He hissed, storing out of the room.

Delic growled, grabbing his phone and marching out the door and out of the apartment, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

_Kira: Yay! Drama!  
_

_Lime: By the way, guys, we wrote/roleplayed LBB awhile ago. (Like, when Kira lived in Oregon, which was in December.) So please don't believe that every single story we write is going to be like this. I kind of look at the raw chapters before I edit them and I shudder at times, which isn't very good to think about. So please, read our newer stuff before you judge us. c: x_

_Kira- Psst- Our newer stuff is still in my phone..._

_lime- WELL FUCK_


End file.
